Rencontre avec soimême
by Sln
Summary: Mo et Caly, Serdaigle et Gryffondor. Leurs étranges pouvoirs peuvent ramener Patmol d'entre les morts (résumé complet à l'intérieur) HGSB RLOC SROC
1. Default Chapter

_Rencontre avec soi-même_

**_Disclaimer : _**les personnages ne sont pas à nous, mis à part Moira Conelly (à prononcer « moïra ») et Calypso Fangora.

**_Auteuses : _**alors. Le pseudo, c'est Selerya, un savant mix de « Séléné » et « Shunrya ». Car, moi, Shunrya, et ma sœur Séléné, avons écris ce chapitre toutes les deux. On espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira :D !

**_RESUME :_** Moira et Calypso, l'une est à Serdaigle et l'autre à Gryffondor. Leurs pouvoirs étranges peuvent ramener Patmol d'entre les morts, mais à cause de Bellatrix Lestrange, Mo, Caly, Harry, Hermione, Drago, Remus, Sirius et Severus retournent de 20 ans dans le passé avec une mangemort de leur époque. Intégrés à Poudlard, en 1976, les cinq adolescents laissent leurs deux professeurs et Sirius dans la Forêt Interdite, alors que Bellatrix Lestrange a filé rejoindre son "pas encore" Maître.

**_Notes : _**bon… voilà le premier chapitre. On espère sincèrement que vous allez aimer, on attend vos reviews avec impatience ! Si ça vous plait, à bientôt dans le prochain chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

Sélérya.

**Chapitre1 :** Le Retour du prof de DCFM 

Calypso s'étira longuement. Elle se sentait heureuse. Elle était de retour à Poudlard pour sa sixième année, et malgré la menace de Voldemort, elle était contente d'être revenue dans son dortoir de Gryffondor. Elle se leva et jeta un coup d'œil au lit d'à côté. Hermione était profondément endormie. Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle entra dans la salle de bains et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue de son long pantalon pattes d'eph noir et de son débardeur bleu ciel.

_-_'jour Caly, murmura Hermione en se frottant les yeux.

_-_Salut Mione ! Bien dormi ?

_-_Oui… tu m'attends ?

_-_Grouille_-_toi, j'ai faim !

La jeune fille sauta à bas de son lit et courut dans la salle de bains. Calypso éclata de rire et fouilla dans ses affaires et pris une chemise de gaze noire. Aujourd'hui, dimanche, les élèves avaient le droit de délaisser les robes réglementaires pour s'habiller normalement. Elle enfila donc sa chemise et chaussa ses bottes à talon épais noires.

Fin prête, elle se regarda dans la glace et prit sa baguette. Ses longs cheveux rouges foncé parsemés de toutes sortes de mèches bleues furent coiffés en une queue haute, retombant sur son épaule. Avec un sourire, elle passa sa baguette à sa ceinture et s'assit sur le lit en attendant Hermione. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à sortir et elles descendirent de leur dortoir.

_-_Salut Harry ! Salut Ron ! lança joyeusement la préfète aux deux jeunes garçons.

_-_Salut les filles ! lança le jeune Weasley.

_-_Calypso, il faudra que tu m'aides à planifier les entraînements de cette année, dit Harry alors qu'il poussait le tableau de la grosse dame.

_-_Ok ! On verra ça ce soir.

_-_Bon appétit, les filles ! dirent les garçons en s'éloignant.

Les deux jeunes filles parlèrent longuement. Calypso avait d'excellentes notes un peu partout, mais ses matières fortes étaient sans nul doute la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et les enchantements. Dotée de capacités physiques insoupçonnées, elle faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, en tant que batteuse.

Et, au grand étonnement de beaucoup de gens, Hermione avait été prise comme deuxième batteuse. Les jumeaux Weasley ayant déserté l'école, Harry cherchait des remplaçants, et les deux seules qui avaient répondu à ses critères de qualifications avaient été Hermione et Calypso. La saison de Quidditch débuterai début novembre, et elles étaient persuadées que leur premier match serait contre les Poufsouffle.

_-_Calypso ! Hermione ! Attendez moi !

Les deux interpellées se retournèrent et sourirent.

_-_Salut Moira ! lança joyeusement Hermione alors que la jeune fille s'arrêtait pour reprendre son souffle.

Calypso sourit. Moira était une fille de Serdaigle, relativement petite, avec un carré plongeant très noir et de grands yeux couleur vert amande. Elle portait de fines lunettes carrées qui lui donnait un visage sévère, mais son sourire était doux et innocent.

Aujourd'hui, elle s'était habillée d'une courte jupe de cuir noir passée au_-_dessus de son pantalon pattes d'eph blanc, avec une chemise manche trois quarts nouée en un petit nœud tout mignon au niveau de la poitrine. Elle avait mis ses grosse bottes de visual_-_keieur noires, ce qui la grandissait un peu plus. Calypso la connaissait depuis sa première année, elles s'étaient retrouvées ensemble en cours de potions. Moira excellait dans cette matière, ainsi qu'en métamorphose.

D'ailleurs, le professeur Rogue ne lui faisait jamais aucune remarque, contrairement aux autres Serdaigle et Gryffondor. Il semblait même l'apprécier. Ce à quoi Harry avait répondu : « si c'est vrai cette année, promis, j'embrasse Millicent Bulstrode. » Hermione avait éclaté de rire et Calypso aussi, tandis que Ron lui avait fortement déconseillé de promettre une chose pareille.

Les trois jeunes filles continuèrent leur route vers la Grande Salle. Malheureusement pour elles, un imprévu séduisant certes, mais hyper chiant croisa leur chemin. Au détour d'un couloir, Calypso, Hermione et Moira tombèrent nez à nez avec Drago Malefoy, Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle.

_-_ Tiens tiens, croiser une sang de bourbe, une sang mêlée et une sang pure de bon matin a de quoi vous gâcher la journée, ricana le blond.

_-_ Nous aussi on est contente de te voir Malefoy, ironisa Calypso. Tu nous excusera, mais on a mieux à faire que parler, que dis_-_je, s'engueuler avec des soi_-_disant sang_-_pur futur mangemorts macho et lâches comme tout Serpentard qui se respecte !

Les trois vert et argent rougir de colère, tandis que Moira et Hermione éclataient de rire. Caly, passablement énervée reprit sa marche et contourna les Serpentard pour passer, mais Drago lui saisit le poignet et la retint.

_-_ Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi toi, une sang pur, tu t'obstines à traîner avec une sang de bourbe !

_-_ Peut être parce que tu n'es qu'un sale gosse pourri gâté qui croit tout ce que son papounet mangemort chéri lui raconte ! répliqua la Gryffondor d'un ton sec.

_-_ Ne me parle pas sur ce ton là Fangora ! dit le Serpentard d'une voix doucereuse. Ne nous oblige pas à devenir méchant !

Calypso se dégagea brusquement de la poigne de fer de Malefoy et lui lança :

_-_ Si tu crois que nous avons peur de toi Malefoy, tu te mets le doigt dans le cul jusqu'au coude ! Passez devant les filles, j'ai un compte à régler avec Mister_-_chuis_-_un_-_futur_-_mangemort_-_et_-_assez_-_con_-_pour_-_en_-_être_-_fier.

_-_ Tu apprendras Malefoy, que la pureté du sang ne fait pas le sorcier, lança froidement la Serdaigle Moira, ne tenant pas compte de la demande de son amie rouge et or.

_-_ Quant à tes insultes, il serait temps que tu les changes, ça fait belle lurette qu'elles ne nous atteignent plus, renchérit Hermione d'une voix charriant le Pôle Nord.

Les trois jeunes filles reprirent leur marche vers la Grande Salle, laissant derrière elles trois Serpentard médusés par leur répartie et leur véhémence.

Arrivées à la Grande Salle, les deux Gryffondor allèrent s'asseoir à leur table, tandis que la Serdaigle rejoignait ses ami(e)s bleu et bronze. Ayant appris la veille par leurs directeurs de Maison que Dumbledore avait une annonce à faire au petit déjeuner, tous les élèves étaient présent dans la Grande Salle à 10h pétante. Le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore se leva alors, réclamant ainsi le silence.

_-_ Chers élèves, pour cause d'une mission qui lui avait été confié, je n'ai pas pu vous présenter hier soir votre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de cette année. Mais ce matin je crois que je le peux. Certains d'entre vous voudrons sûrement prendre de ses nouvelles, à ceux_-_là je demanderai donc de ne pas le harceler, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux en regardant vers la table des Gryffondor et des Serdaigle.

Moira Conelly pour les Serdaigle et Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Calypso Fangora pour les Gryffondor se sentirent visé. Après un dernier regard amusé aux cinq élèves, le directeur reprit la parole.

_-_ Maintenant je vous demande d'accueillir comme il se doit, le professeur Lupin !

Une porte derrière la table des professeurs s'ouvrit et un homme dans la trentaine, les cheveux courts blond cendré avec un air fatigué constant et un sourire chaleureux fit son apparition. A son entrée, les élèves applaudirent. La table faisant le plus de bruit était sans conteste celle des Gryffondor, où sous la joie que ce nom amenait, des élèves s'étaient levés.

Les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle n'étaient pas en reste, par contre, les Serpentard, fidèles à eux_-_même n'applaudissaient que très modérément. Le professeur alla s'asseoir et le calme revint progressivement, sans que le silence ne s'installe pour autant. Le professeur Lupin regarda de ses yeux dorés la table des rouge et or, plus particulièrement un certain quatuor à qui il fit un clin d'œil et un grand sourire avant de commencer son petit déjeuner.

xoxoxoxo

Du côté des Lions, les conversations battaient leur plein, tandis que Harry exprimait tout haut la joie que ses trois amis n'arrivaient pas à extérioriser.

_-_ C'est génial que Lupin soit revenu ! Pendant un moment j'ai cru que se serait Rogue qui aurait le poste.

_-_ Ouais, en plus Lupin est le meilleur prof de DCFM qu'on ai jamais eu ! s'exclama Ron.

_-_ Pour une fois que tu dis du bien d'un prof… sourit Calypso. On ne va pas te contredire !

Hermione qui était assise à droite de Ron et en face de Calypso et Harry se leva et cria en direction de la table des Serdaigle qui était après celle des Poufsouffle :

_-_ MOIRA, RAMENES TES FESSES ICI !

La Serdaigle se retourna et se leva , le rouge aux joues, et alla rejoindre ses amis de Gryffondor avec un grand sourire en s'excusant auprès de ses amies bleu et bronze. Derrière la table des rouge et or, les Serpentard ricanèrent quand Drago Malefoy ouvrit la bouche pour sortir une insulte à la préfète de Gryffondor.

_-_ Je vois que la sang de bourbe n'a pas peur du ridicule, ricana le vert et argent, suivis par les rires des élèves de sa Maison.

_-_ Tu n'aurais pas dit cette stupide insulte si tu avez été seul Malefoy, grinça Hermione.

_-_ Que tu crois sang de bourbe, je n'ai pas peur de toi ! sourit d'un air narquois le blond.

_-_ C'est pas ce que tu disais dans le couloir ce matin, sale fouine, ricana la jeune Gryffondor.

Entre temps Moira était arrivée près des Gryffondor, et ceux_-_ci avaient explosé de rire à la réplique de leur préfète.

_-_ Sale gamine inconsciente, siffla le jeune homme en se levant. Tu ne fais pas le poids face à un sang pur !

_-_ A oui ? Alors explique moi pourquoi une "sang de bourbe" a_-_t_-_elle de meilleurs résultats que toi, un sang soi_-_disant pur, dit fortement Calypso en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

_-_ Pffff, et c'est toi qui parle, traître à ton sang ? cracha Malefoy dédaigneux.

Caly bondit de sa chaise, la renversant au passage, attirant l'attention des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle, ainsi que celle des professeurs et claqua ses mains sur la table.

_-_ Moi un traître ? Sale serpent visqueux, ce n'est pas moi qui veux suivre les traces de mon bâtard de père et être le chien de ce fou de Voldemort ! cria la jeune fille, hors d'elle.

Tout les étudiants tremblèrent, à part quelques uns comme Harry, Ron, Hermione et Moira.

_-_ Oh mais que vois_-_je ? Le grand Drago Malefoy, roi de ces lâches de Serpentard qui tremble devant un nom ? Tu me fais pitié ! Le fils à son papounet mangemort adoré qui tremble comme une feuille à la simple mention du nom de son maître, quelle ironie ! siffla Calypso.

_-_ Sale pétasse ! Comment oses_-_tu m'insulter, moi un Malefoy ? Malgré ton sang pur, tu ne vaut pas mieux que tout les sang de bourbe ici présent !

CLAC !

La gifle était partie toute seule. Sous la force du choc, la tête de Malefoy fit un quart de tour sur elle_-_même, regardant les Serpentard qui étaient à sa droite. Frottant sa joue douloureuse, le blond regarda la personne qui l'avait frappé. Hermione se tenait devant lui, tremblante de rage, la main levée à nouveau, prête à récidiver.

_-_ Sale gosse prétentieux ! Ne t'avises plus jamais d'insulter les sorciers d'ascendance moldu devant moi ou tu le regretteras amèrement !

La main levée de la jeune fille allait s'abattre une nouvelle fois, mais Ron attrapa son amie par la taille et la tira en arrière.

_-_ Calme toi Mione, il n'en vaut pas la peine !

_-_ Lâche moi Ron, je vais lui en coller une dont il se rappellera toute sa vie cet enfoiré !

_-_ Ahaha, la sang de bourbe qui se fait maîtriser par Weas_-_moche, hilarant !

_-_ TROP C'EST TROP !

_-_ Bin voyons ! s'exclama Malefoy. La sang mêlée qui s'en mêle, on aura tout vu !

Moira bouillait de rage. Elle attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, à savoir une assiette remplie de porridge, et la lança sur le blond Serpentard. Malefoy rigolait tellement qu'il ne vit pas l'AGV (Assiette à Grande Vitesse) se diriger vers lui. Le jeune homme se prit le porridge en pleine figure dans un grand SPOUIK.

Le temps fut comme suspendus, le silence avait repris brusquement ses droits. Lorsque l'assiette qui était restée collé au visage de Malefoy quelques secondes tomba à terre, les Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Gryffondor, ainsi que les professeurs et quelques Serpentard courageux (quel oxymore !) éclatèrent de rire. Seuls ne riaient pas le professeur Rogue et la majorité des vert et argent.

Réclamant vengeance, les Serpentard empoignèrent toasts à la confiture, assiettes de porridge, verres remplis de jus de citrouille et autres nourritures bien visqueuses et les envoyèrent sur les Gryffondor. Malheureusement, certains serpents affublés d'une vue exécrable en envoyèrent aussi aux Poufsouffle et Serdaigle qui s'empressèrent de riposter. La bataille de bouffe devint générale. A la table des Gryffondor, Calypso se redressa de toute sa taille, et du haut de ses 1m65 défia les Serpentard du regard.

Evitant avec facilité les projectiles qui lui étaient destinés, la jeune fille vida son gobelet d'or de jus de citrouille, et braqua son regard flamboyant de colère vers les vert et argent. Dans la masse des élèves elle ne tarda pas à repérer la tignasse blonde de Malefoy, et un sourire narquois naquit sur ses lèvres.

_-_ Eh Malefoy ! Toi qui es comme ton père assoiffé de pouvoir et de richesse, attrape ça !

La Gryffondor avait dû crier pour se faire entendre du Serpentard, et dès qu'elle eut fini de parler, elle envoya de toute ses force son gobelet à la tête du vert et argent. Le jeune homme, manquant cruellement de réflexes dans la mêlée, se prit l'objet en or sur le front, entre les deux yeux. Un filet de sang coula le long du nez droit (pas le contraire gauche, mais le contraire de tordu ;)) de Malefoy qui l'essuya d'un revers de manche.

_-_ FANGORA ! TU VAS ME LE PAYER !

Au cri de rage que poussa le jeune homme, les Serpentard se tournèrent vers leur "chef". Le sang qu'ils virent les rendit hargneux. Pour se venger, ils laissèrent tomber la nourriture et reprirent le combat en main. Comme de simples moldus, aveuglés par la rage, les Serpentard utilisèrent leurs mains et leurs pieds. Sautant sur le premier Gryffondor qui lui tomba sous la main, Drago le frappa dans le dos.

Manque de bol, ce fut Hermione qu'il frappa. Calypso qui avait vu le coup bas passa en mode "extermination de la vermine serpentardesque". Bondissant sur la table de sa Maison, la jeune fille sauta sur le dos de Malefoy et le fit tomber au sol avec elle. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de se redresser, elle lui envoya un crochet du droit dans la mâchoire, le sonnant à moitié.

Et oui, c'est pas pour rien que Calypso Fangora était batteuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ! Mettant de côté son principe de "je ne frappe pas une fille ce n'est qu'un être faible", Malefoy répondit aux coups de la Gryffondor avec la même fureur qu'elle.

De l'autre côté de la table de Serpentard, Harry se fit assommé par un vert et argent en colère. Moira voyant ça se jeta sur le Serpentard qui faisait deux bonnes têtes de plus qu'elle. Malgré ses 1m60, la Serdaigle avait un bon direct du gauche. Elle fut en difficulté quand le Serpentard qui se battait contre elle lui attrapa les poignets et les lui maintint d'une main, l'autre la frappant. _"Pauvre crétin ! C'est pas parce que j'ai plus de main que t'as gagné ! « Si tu n'as plus de mains pour te défendre, frappe avec les pieds là où ça fait le plus mal » m'a dit un jour mon père. C'est le moment de mettre ses conseils en pratique !"_.

La Serdaigle envoya son pied droit s'écraser entre les jambes du Serpentard, et elle vit avec satisfaction le jeune homme s'écrouler au sol en se tenant les parties intimes de son anatomie. Se tournant vers Harry, Moira le ranima en trois claques et le traîna jusqu'à un endroit calme de la Grande Salle. Retournant au cœur de la mêlée, la frêle Serdaigle alla aider ses amis Gryffondor, récoltant des bleus et une lèvre fendue au passage, semant œil au beurre noir, nez cassés et autres blessures minimes. Lorsque deux combattants tombèrent sur la table des professeurs, Dumbledore réagit enfin.

_-_ Bon, maintenant CA SUFFIT !

Tout les combattant s'arrêtèrent d'un coup. Seuls Malefoy et Calypso ne semblèrent pas avoir entendu leur directeur. S'étant redressés, les deux adolescents continuaient leur bataille. Devant tout le monde, le Serpentard donna un coup de poing dans l'estomac de la jeune fille qui se plia en deux, le souffle coupé, et il allait lui asséner un coup de coude sur la nuque, quand la Gryffondor lui envoya un uppercut au menton, faisant vaciller son adversaire. Le professeur Lupin réagit le premier ; il courut vers les deux ennemis et les sépara.

_-_ Stop ! Calmez_-_vous !

Malefoy était le plus fort, pour s'en débarrasser, le prof de DCFM dû le repousser violemment en arrière avant de se retourner vers Calypso. Reprenant son équilibre, le Serpentard sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le dos de Lupin. Moira hurla et se précipita sur le jeune homme aux yeux d'acier, mais trop tard ; il avait déjà lancé le sort.

_-_ _Stupéfix_!

En entendant son amie Serdaigle hurler et Malefoy lancer un sort, Calypso attrapa les bras de son prof et le fit tourner avec elle. Un éclair rouge sortit de la baguette du Serpentard et Calypso s'immobilisa brusquement. Lupin écarquilla les yeux et sortit sa baguette.

_-Enervatum,_ murmura_-_t_-_il.

La jeune Gryffondor s'anima et se retourna vers Malefoy, livide. A ce moment là, le Maître des Potions entra en scène.

_-_Très bien, dit_-_il d'un ton qui refroidit toute la Grande Salle. J'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor pour avoir semé le trouble.

_-_Professeur, intervint Malefoy d'une voix doucereuse, si je puis me permettre, c'est Conelly qui a commencé… les Serdaigle aussi devraient être punis.

Protestations et grondements sourds du côté des Serdaigle.

_-_Vous avez raison, monsieur Malefoy. J'enlève donc 20 points aux Serdaigle.

_-_Pardon ! Mais enfin monsieur je…

_-_Conelly, encore un mot, et vous avez une semaine de retenue.

Ron se pencha à l'oreille de Harry.

_-_Tu n'auras pas à embrasser Millicent Bulstrode, Harry, murmura_-_t_-_il.

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi peu amusante, Harry aurait éclaté de rire. Mais après avoir perdu 50 points à cause de Malefoy, il tenait pas, en plus, à avoir une semaine de retenue pour insolence.

_-_Parfait, professeur Rogue ! J'enlève 50 points aux Serpentard pour avoir répondu à l'assaut des Gryffondor ! s'exclama McGonagall.

Les Gryffondor se retournèrent vers leur directrice, soulagés et fiers.

_-_Quant à moi, j'enlève 20 points aux Serpentard pour le fayotage de monsieur Malefoy, intervint Flitwick.

_-_Et moi, je donne 20 points aux Serdaigle et aux Gryffondor pour leur bravoure au combat ! lança Lupin, tout joyeux.

Il se tourna vers Calypso qui avait les joues rougies et les yeux brillants de joie.

_-_Et pour Miss Fangora, je donne 20 points de plus pour m'avoir protéger du sort de monsieur Malefoy.

_-_Malefoy, vous aurez deux mois de retenue pour avoir attaqué l'un de vos professeurs, grinça McGonagall.

Les Serpentard et leur directeur n'en menaient pas large. Les trois autres Maisons jubilaient ; Harry avait forcé Hermione à monter sur la table et ils dansaient comme des dératés sous les applaudissements de leurs camarades, Moira et Ron étaient littéralement explosés devant la tête des Serpentard, et Calypso souriait à son professeur de DCFM qui lui murmura à l'oreille :

_-_Si vous pouviez sourire plus souvent, Miss Fangora, mes cours seraient sûrement plus éclairés… ne soyez pas comme durant votre troisième année.

La jeune fille vira en mode pivoine et le loup_-_garou lui sourit.

_-_Au fait, Miss Conelly, dit Dumbledore qui s'était levé. Joli lancé de porridge !

_-_Merci Monsieur !

_-_Fangora…

L'interpellée se retourna vers son professeur de métamorphose, le sang glacé.

_-_Joli crochet du droit, dit la sorcière avec un sourire.

La batteuse échangea un regard avec Hermione, et elles sourirent. Pour un début d'année sur les chapeaux de roue, c'était un début d'année sur les chapeaux de roue… l'euphorie était palpable, tout comme la haine des Serpentard.

_-_Mr Potter et Miss Granger, veuillez descendre de cette table ! Nous ne sommes pas au _« Crazy Horse » _! s'exclama la directrice des Gryffondor.

Les deux amis descendirent en riant, et, d'un coup de baguette magique, Dumbledore remit la Grande Salle en ordre. (en gros, il joue la femme de ménage : il range tout l'foutoir.)

_-_Maintenant, veuillez regagner vos Salles Communes, dit_-_il avec un sourire caché par sa moustache.

Trop heureux, les élèves sortirent de la Grande Salle.

_-_Les premières année, par ici ! cria Ron en agitant les bras. Suivez_-_moi !

_-_Bon, je vais vous laisser, dit Moira en leur faisant un signe de main.

_-_Fais gaffe, tu dois passer pas très loin des Serpentard, dit Calypso avec un air sérieux qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

_-_Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu sais ce qui se cache derrière la bonne élève bien sage que je suis ! lança la jeune Serdaigle avec un petit rire et un clin d'œil à ses amis de Gryffondor.

_-_Et comment que je le sais ! Bonne nuit la miss !

_-_Bonne nuit !

Les Gryffondor arrivèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, et Ron prononça le mot de passe :

_-Leonis fortes !_

Toute la petite troupe se coucha tôt. Demain les cours commençaient.

xoxoxoxo

Après s'être séparée des Gryffondor, Moira prit un couloir sur sa droite et descendit un escalier pour pouvoir atteindre la tour de Serdaigle. Elle croisa un groupe de Serpentard qui descendait vers leur Salle Commune située près des cachots. Les six vert et argent s'arrêtèrent et discutèrent entre eux en voyant la jeune Serdaigle s'avancer.

_-_ Mais c'est Conelly !

_-_ Ouais, c'est elle qui a lancé du porridge à Drago !

_-_ Si on lui brisait les ailes au petit aiglon ?

_-_ Bonne idée Rosier !

_-_ Montrons lui qui sont les plus fort !

_-_ Très bien, mais laissez moi faire ! lança le Serpentard qui avait pris le coup de pieds dans les burnes.

Lorsque la Serdaigle passa près d'eux, les Serpentard se mirent en cercle autour d'elle.

_-_ Alors Conelly, tu te souviens de moi ?

_-_ Non… attends ! Si ! C'est toi que j'ai failli castrer ! Au fait, ça va mieux ? demanda la jeune fille, faussement intéressée par la réponse.

_-_ Ne te fou pas de moi, si tu sais compter, tu es seule contre six.

_-_ Ah oui, la légendaire lâcheté des Serpentard ! ironisa la Serdaigle.

_-_ Sale sang_-_mêlé ! cracha le vert et argent en sortant sa baguette. _Jambencoton _!

_-_ _Protego _! _Expelliarmus _!

Les baguettes des six Serpentard sautèrent dans la main gauche de Moira qui les pointa sur ses adversaires.

_-_ Vous êtes nombreux, je ne vais pas prendre le risque que vous m'attaquiez par derrière, siffla la Serdaigle._ Locomotor mortis _!_ Jambencoton _! _Impedimenta _!_ Petrificus tota_…

_-Finite Incantatem _! brailla une voix dans le dos de Moira. Miss Conelly, je retire 20 pts à Serdaigle pour avoir attaqué un groupe de Serpentard, et vous serez collée mardi soir. Je vous attendrai dans mon bureau.

_-_Quoi ! Mais enfin, professeur, c'est eux qui…

_-_Bien, Miss Conelly. Vous aurez une semaine de retenue. Nous commencerons demain soir. Sur ce, veuillez regagner votre Salle Commune. Et rendez leurs baguettes à vos _camarades._

Moira lui lança un bref regard perçant et jeta les baguettes aux Serpentard. Manquant cruellement de réflexes, ces derniers ne réussirent qu'à les laisser tomber par terre.

_-_Conelly, vous le faites exprès ? demanda Rogue avec une voix doucereuse qui couvait l'orage.

_-_Quoi ? C'est de ma faute si vos élèves sont tellement intelligent qu'ils ne sont même pas capables d'attraper leur baguette ?

_-_Conelly, avez_-_vous conscience de votre insolence ?

_-_Ce n'est pas de l'insolence, c'est hélas une constatation véridique.

_-_ Deux semaines de retenue ! Et maintenant filez avant que je ne vous colle pour un mois !

Moira grommela et partit avant d'être collée à vie.

xoxoxoxo

Dans le dortoir des filles, dans la tour des Gryffondor, le lundi matin vers 7h, une jeune fille aux cheveux rouge foncé parsemés de mèches de toutes sortes de bleu et aux doux yeux bleu saphir aux reflets turquoise venait de se lever. Elle se dirigea en silence vers la salle de bain et s'y enferma.

Elle en ressortit 15 min plus tard lavée, habillée de l'uniforme de Poudlard, les cheveux attachés en un chignon duquel quelques mèches rouges et bleues s'échappaient et parfumée d'un discret parfum à la vanille. En passant près de son amie préfète, la Gryffondor la secoua doucement pour la réveiller.

_-_ Hum… Caly, j'veux dormiiiiir encore !

Souriant légèrement, Calypso attrapa les couverture d'Hermione et tira sadiquement dessus en lançant :

_-_ Debout Marmotte ! Harry et Ron nous attendent !

Hermione se roula en boule en grognant et ne bougea pas, encore à moitié endormie. Voyant que ses paroles concernant leurs amis n'avaient aucun impact sur la préfète des Lions, la batteuse de Gryffondor employa les grands moyens :

_-_ Tu ne voudrais quand même pas être en retard à ton premier cours ? susurra Calypso à l'oreille de son amie.

Bingo ! Ca avait marché. Hermione bondit de son lit, un air catastrophé peint sur le visage. Elle se précipita vers la salle de bain où elle s'enferma à double_-_tour, sous le rire moqueur de son amie.

_-_Je t'attends en bas, Mione ! lança Calypso en sortant du dortoir.

_-_Ok ! répondit la voix étouffée d'Hermione.

Caly descendit rapidement les escaliers et sauta les dernières marches, se ramassant lamentablement. Heureusement, deux bras forts la retinrent, lui évitant de dire bonjour au sol Gryffondorien. Elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer un regard amusé.

_-_Merci Harry, murmura_-_t_-_elle en se relevant.

_-_Mais de rien ! Où est Hermione ?

_-_Elle arrive.

_-_Ok. Tu lui diras qu'on est dans la Grande Salle !

_-_Pas de problème ! Bon appétit !

Ron et Harry disparurent derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame au moment où Hermione descendait du dortoir.

_-_Allez, on y va ! lança la préfète.

_-_Je me demande quelle tête vont tirer les Serpentard, dit Calypso avec un sourire jovial.

_-_On verra bien… j'espère juste qu'il n'est rien arrivé de fâcheux à Moira, ajouta Hermione, soudainement inquiète.

_-_Bah, t'en fais pas, rassura son amie. Tu sais, elle fait bonne élève bien sage, mais je t'assure qu'elle aurait dû faire batteuse. Enfin, tu as bien vu hier le superbe lancé de porridge…

Les deux Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire.

_-_Tiens, la voilà justement !

_-_Elle n'a pas l'air contente…

_-_Allons voir !

Elles avancèrent d'un même pas jusqu'à la jeune Serdaigle qui leur tournait le dos. Hermione posa une main sur son épaule.

_-_Moira ? Ca va pas ?

La jeune fille se retourna et leur sourit.

_-_Si ! Tout va bien ! J'ai deux semaines de retenue avec Rogue parce que je me suis défendue contre une bande de Serpentard.

Les Gryffondor écarquillèrent les yeux.

_-_Comment ? Mais il veut crever cet enfoiré de… commença à s'énerver Calypso.

_-_C'est vrai ça ! Il abuse ce prof ! s'exclama Hermione.

_-_Bah, je m'en fiche… j'ai plein d'heures de trou, je verrai avec lui pour pas rater les entraînements de Quidditch…

_-_ Mouais… m'enfin il est quand même fou ce prof ! grogna la préfète de Gryffondor.

_-_ Allez, on ne va pas s'attarder sur mon malheur, lança joyeusement Moira. Moi j'ai la dalle !

Les trois jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire et entrèrent dans la Grande Salle en se dirigeant vers la table des Gryffondor où les attendaient Harry et Ron. Les cinq adolescents prirent leur petit déjeuner et avaient presque fini quand les hiboux apportèrent le courrier.

Un grand hibou d'un blanc immaculé du nom d'Apocalypse apporta un colis à Moira qui s'empressa de l'ouvrir, sortant un livre sur les potions curatives que sa mère, Médicomage de grand renom lui avait envoyé. La Serdaigle lui donna un bout de bacon avant de se plonger dans la lecture de son livre. Calypso scruta avec espoir les vols de hiboux, mais ne vit pas Night son hibou grand_-_duc noir.

Elle baissa la tête légèrement déçue et regarda Hermione recevoir un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, tandis que Harry et Ron recevaient un exemplaire d'un magazine de Quidditch. Prenant son emplois du temps, Calypso jeta un coup d'œil dessus pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait en sa possession. Un soupire exaspéré lui échappa, faisant se retourner ses quatre amis.

_-_ Génial ! Depuis la première année on se tape potion les deux premières heures de cours, et pour changer on est en classe double avec les Serpentard ! grogna la Gryffondor pour expliquer son exaspération.

La vue de leur emploi du temps déclencha les protestations des Gryffondor de sixième année.

_-_ Quelle chance ! s'exclama Hermione. 2h de potion avec les Serpentard pour commencer l'année scolaire, 1h de botanique, ça peu aller, on mange, métamorphose et enchantement, c'est déjà mieux, perm et pour finir en beauté… Cool ! jubila la préfète, 2h de DCFM !

_-_ Je crois que c'est le meilleur cours et le meilleur prof qu'on a de la journée avec McGo et Flitwick, ajouta le jeune Weasley.

_-_ T'as raison, renchérit Harry en regardant à la table des professeurs le meilleur ami de son parrain qui discutait avec le professeur Sinistra.

_-_ Et toi Moira, c'est quoi ton emploi du temps ? demanda Calypso à leur amie Serdaigle.

_-_ Bin je commence par 2h de botanique, je continue avec 1h de méta, je mange, 2h de potion, perm et 2h de soins aux créatures magiques, répondit la bleu et bronze.

_-_ Une journée tranquille en fait, ricana Ron.

_-_ Bon les gars, je sais pas pour vous, mais je crois que Rogue ne nous fera pas de cadeau après ce qu'il s'est passé hier si on arrive en retard à son cours, lança Hermione en regardant anxieusement sa montre.

_-_ Aïe ! s'exclama Harry. Si on ne court pas on va être en retard !

Les quatre Gryffondor bondirent de leur chaise et firent la course jusqu'aux cachots en jetant un "à ce midi Mo !" à leur amie Serdaigle sous le sourire amusé de celle_-_ci et d'un certain professeur de DCFM.

Les deux heures de potion furent un vrai calvaire pour les Gryffondor. Quand ils purent enfin sortir du cachot et aller à leur cours de botanique, Harry dit :

_-_ Il était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui !

_-_ C'est vrai, renchérit Hermione.

_-_ Ouais, il ne nous a enlevé que 40 pts, ajouta Ron.

_-_ Sans compter les heures de retenues que se sont choppés Brown et Patil, fit Calypso.

Après l'heure de botanique, les quatre Gryffondor allèrent dans la Grande Salle où ils retrouvèrent Moira. Les cinq adolescent mangèrent rapidement et rejoignirent en vitesse leur classe respective, les rouge et or en métamorphose et la bleu et bronze en potion. En méta, les Lions travaillèrent sur les animagi, et Calypso se concentra sur le cours avec un sérieux que McGonagall trouva suspect vu le nombre de regard en coin qu'elle jeta à la batteuse.

Après la métamorphose, les rouge et or allèrent en enchantement où le directeur des Serdaigle leur fit réviser les sorts d'attraction, de protection, de réduction, tout un tas de sorts en –tion en réalité. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Hermione et Calypso allèrent à la bibliothèque rejoindre Moira pendant l'heure de permanence, en profitant pour faire une partie de leur devoirs, tandis que Ron et Harry allèrent flâner dans le parc.

Les quatre inséparables Lions se retrouvèrent ensuite devant une salle de l'aile ouest pour deux heures de DCFM. Quand tout les sixième année de Gryffondor furent installés dans la salle de classe, le professeur entama le cours.

_-_ Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui le cours sera purement théorique, car je n'ai pas pu vous ramenez un spécimen de ce que nous allons étudier maintenant. Donc je vous demanderais de ranger vos baguettes et de sortir, parchemins, plumes et encres.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent et lorsque le silence revint, Lupin recommença à parler.

_-_ Le cours d'aujourd'hui portera sur les vampires et les moyens de s'en débarrasser.

Au mot "vampires", Calypso avait soudain pâlit et cessé de sourire. Harry qui était au dernier rang à côté d'elle la vit broyer sa plume entre ses mains. En se tournant vers son amie, le jeune homme sursauta.

_-_ Caly, tu te sens bien ? Caly ! chuchota_-_t_-_il.

L'attrapeur de Gryffondor avait beau passer sa main devant les yeux de son amie, celle_-_ci ne réagissait toujours pas. Elle avait la bouche entrouverte, les yeux agrandit par l'horreur et un teint plus blanc que celui d'un fantôme. Hermione et Ron s'étaient retournés vers leurs deux amis qui étaient un rang derrière eux et eurent la même réaction que Harry.

_-_ Caly, ça va ? demanda le jeune Weasley en chuchotant.

_-_ Caly, tu nous entends au moins ? murmura Hermione, inquiète du manque de réaction de son amie.

_-_ Mais réponds bon sang ! ne put s'empêcher de crier Harry.

Lupin qui avait continué de parler jusque là porta son attention sur le fond de sa salle où il vit le neveu de son défunt ami Sirius secouer sans ménagement sa voisine. En deux enjambées (c exagéré évidemment) le professeur fut près de Harry et lui posait une main sur l'épaule pour lui faire stopper ses mouvements brusques.

_-_ Inutile de la secouer comme un prunier Harry, votre amie est en état de choc. Miss Granger, allez demandez du chocolat à Mme Pomfresh s'il vous plaît.

_-_ Bien professeur.

La préfète de Gryffondor se leva et une fois qu'elle fut sortie, Lupin fit le tour de la table de Harry et Calypso et se pencha vers la jeune fille.

_-_ Miss Fangora, il est temps de revenir parmi nous, dit doucement le lycanthrope.

L'homme posa sa main sur l'épaule de la batteuse et réitéra son ordre un peu plus durement. Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de son élève, le professeur fronça les sourcils de perplexité. Il essaya autre chose. Posant ses mains sur les joues de la jeune fille, Lupin l'obligea à tourner la tête vers lui. Il la regarda dans les yeux, mais ceux de la Gryffondor fixaient le vide.

_-_ Calypso, regardez moi ! fit il en tapotant les joues de son élève. Rah ! Désolé jeune fille, mais il faut que vous reveniez !

Lâchant le visage de Caly, Lupin leva la main droite et gifla la jeune fille fortement. Gardant la même expression horrifiée et la bouche entrouverte, Calypso porta la main à sa joue douloureuse et regarda enfin son professeur.

_-_ Professeur…

_-_ Vous êtes en état de choc, je ne sais pas ce qui a provoqué cette réaction, mais je crois que vous allez aller à l'infirmerie, Miss Fangora.

_-_ Je… Pas la peine, je vais très bien ! dit avec force la batteuse.

Le visage souriant qui avait fait place à une physionomie horrifiée devint impassible et fermé. _"Elle est redevenue comme pendant sa troisième année !"_constata tristement Lupin. Hermione revint à ce moment là avec une tablette de chocolat qu'elle tendit au professeur de DCFM. Le lycanthrope prit le chocolat, en cassa un bout et le donna à Calypso.

_-_ Tenez, ça vous remettra d'aplomb.

La jeune fille prit d'une main tremblante le morceau de chocolat que lui tendait son professeur. Celui_-_ci remarqua le tremblement de son élève et leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de la Gryffondor. Se maudissant d'être si faible en présence de tant de monde, Calypso soutint néanmoins le regard de son professeur.

Quand les yeux dorés de l'adulte plongèrent dans les saphirs de l'adolescente, celle_-_ci eut la désagréable impression que Lupin fouillait son âme. Brisant le contact visuel d'un geste brusque de la tête, Calypso dit d'une voix dure :

_-_ Merci, mais je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, je suivrai le cours sans vous interrompre une deuxième fois.

_-_ Très bien, soupira le professeur. Reprenez vos places et le cours. Je disais donc que pour se défendre contre les vampires il y avait plusieurs moyens. Ail, eau bénite, pieux et le sort Solaris qui est un sortilège de lumière comme le sort Lumos, mais à un degré d'éclairement beaucoup plus fort. Les vampires craignent la lumière…

Le cours se passa ainsi, Lupin dictant et surveillant du coin de l'œil le dernier rang de sa classe, les élèves notant ce qu'il disait. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, les Gryffondor sortirent rapidement de la salle de DCFM après avoir noté leurs devoirs. Lupin regarda partir Harry et ses trois amis. Quand les quatre Gryffondor eurent disparu au détour d'un couloir, l'homme rentra dans sa salle, intrigué par la réaction d'une de ses meilleurs élèves.

xoxoxoxo

Arrivés à la tour des Gryffondor, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Calypso allèrent poser leurs affaires dans leurs dortoirs, n'ayant pas de devoirs pour le lendemain. La batteuse aux cheveux rouge se dirigea vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame, mais fut stoppée dans sa marche par la voix du Survivant.

_-_ Où vas_-_tu Caly ? demanda le jeune homme aux yeux vert.

_-_ Je vais me promener, répondit la jeune fille en se retournant.

_-_ Tu devrais te reposer après ton malaise, fit Ron.

_-_ Je vais très bien et n'ai pas besoin qu'on me dorlote ! Je sais ce qu'il m'arrive et ce dont j'ai besoin, et c'est d'une ballade, pas de votre pitié ! lança sèchement Calypso.

La batteuse sortit rapidement et prit la direction du parc et du lac. Elle savait qu'elle avait été injuste avec ses amis et que ce qui les avait poussé à la questionner ce n'était pas de la pitié mais de l'inquiétude, seulement le cours de DCFM lui avait remis en mémoire des souvenirs qu'elle aurait préféré oublier.

Quand elle fut sortie du château, Calypso se dirigea vers le lac. Ses barrières faiblissaient, elle allait craquer et ne voulait pas être vue en état de faiblesse. La jeune fille se dirigea vers un coin reculé près du lac, une espèce de petite crique entourée d'arbres et de buissons épais que personne à part elle, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Moira ne connaissait. Elle se laissa tomber sur l'herbe grasse de la berge, releva ses genoux jusqu'à son menton et les entoura de ses bras, fixant l'eau sombre.

Le soleil finit par se coucher, colorant l'eau du lac d'orange. Puis vint la nuit, entraînant dans son sillage des milliers de points scintillants que les humains nommaient étoiles. Enfin la Lune apparut dans le ciel, tache d'argent sur le manteau noir de la nuit. Elle était à son premier quart.

xoxoxoxo

Quand ses quatre amis de Gryffondor furent sortis de la Grande Salle, Moira prit à son tour son sac et se dirigea vers sa salle de cours. Elle commençait par deux heures de botanique, et Chourave ne faisait pas partie de ses professeurs préférés, mais bon, il fallait faire avec. Leurs cours de botanique se déroulait avec les Poufsouffle, une maison qui portait toujours le deuil de leur attrapeur.

Elle se rendit donc à la serre numéro 3 où étaient déjà rassemblés plusieurs Serdaigle de sa classe et quelques Poufsouffle. Cho Chang s'avança vers elle et lui tendit un petit paquet. La Serdaigle haussa un sourcil.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que c'est ? demanda_-_t_-_elle sans toucher à la boite.

_-_C'est un cadeau de Cedric, répondit la jeune fille.

Moira se rendit alors compte que Cho avait les yeux rougis et bouffis.

_-_Un cadeau de Cedric ?

_-_Il m'a demandé de te le donner le premier jour de cours de ta sixième année, répondit la chinoise.

_-_Pourquoi donc ?

_-_Cedric… avait beaucoup d'affection pour toi… il… il te considérait… comme étant sa petite sœur… et… il m'a demandé de t'offrir ça… pour ton premier jour de cours de sixième année..

Moira prit doucement la petite boite dans sa main et leva les yeux vers Cho. Cette dernière avait recommencé à pleurer et s'était éloignée pour pleurer dans les bras de ses bonnes amies. Moira lança un regard surprit à la boite et décida de la ranger dans sa poche. Le professeur Chourave arriva et le cours débuta. Trop prise par son combat contre la plante pour éviter de perdre doigt, Moira oublia bien vite la petite boite et les larmes de Chang qui avaient subitement disparues.

xoxoxoxo

Après être passée dans la salle de bain des préfets, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la salle de métamorphose. L'une de ses matières préférées avec les potions, où elle excellait à en faire pâlir Hermione.

_-_Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler sur les animagi. Bien sûr, nous en avons déjà parlé durant votre troisième année, mais nous allons approfondir le sujet. Seuls les sorciers les plus forts en métamorphose ont des chances de devenir animagus. Cet apprentissage magique est extrêmement difficile et très suivit du Ministère…

Les Serdaigle prirent des notes, écoutant attentivement. Et lorsque McGonagall se transforma, il n'y eu plus rien des cris étonnés et stupéfaits qu'ils avaient poussés durant leur troisième année, seulement des applaudissements et des sourires.

_-_Combien de temps avez_-_vous mis pour devenir animagus, professeur ? interrogea Moira.

_-_J'ai mis deux ans, Miss Conelly. Mais certains sorciers ont réussit en quelques mois seulement. par exemple, le Ministre Denigus qui avait été élu en 1889 au Ministère a réussit sa transformation en deux mois et trois semaines…

Le cours pris bientôt fin et Moira courut à la Grande Salle rejoindre ses amis Gryffondor. Ces derniers allaient en métamorphose alors qu'elle allait tout droit vers les cachots, pour deux heures de potions.

_-_Ah et puis tu es collée, ce soir ! s'exclama Hermione.

_-_Tu vas voir Rogue pendant… cinq heures ? dit Ron en comptant sur ses doigts.

_-_Bah, ça m'est totalement égal, rassura Moira. J'adore les potions.

_-_Ne me dis pas que tu adores Rogue !

_-_Et si c'était le cas ?

L'air horrifié de Harry et Ron la fit rire, suivie de près par Hermione et Calypso.

_-_Tu plaisantes ?

_-_Mais bien sûr que oui !

_-_En parlant de ça, Mo, tu devrait y aller, parce que le dit Rogue n'hésitera pas à te coller toute l'année si tu arrives en retard, fit Calypso en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

_-_Exact ! A demain les enfants ! s'exclama la Serdaigle en se levant.

Elle courut dans les couloirs et dévala les escaliers qui menaient aux cachots. Elle négocia un virage à droite et se heurta violemment à ce qu'elle prit au premier abord pour un élève de Serpentard. Elle tomba par terre et secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

_-_Miss Conelly ! Ca va ? Rien de cassé ?

_-_P… professeur Rogue ?

Le Maître des Potions lui tendit la main. Elle la saisit et se releva, s'époussetant un peu.

_-_Rien de cassé, Miss Conelly ?

_-_Non… ça va… merci…

_-_Parfait. Dans ce cas, j'enlève 10 points à votre maison pour la mauvaise image que vous lui donnez en courant comme une gamine de cinq ans dans tout le château.

_-_Quoi ! Mais enfin, si j'ai courut comme ça, c'était pour ne pas être en retard à votre cours !

_-_Et vous protestez ? Voudriez_-_vous avoir un mois de retenue en plus ?

La jeune fille baissa légèrement la tête, toisant le professeur par_-_dessus ses lunettes carrées, quelques mèches rebelles noires tombant sur son regard pâle.

_-_Cessez de me regarder ainsi, Conelly, dit Rogue avec un sourire malsain. Qu'est_-_ce que vous croyez ? Vous pensez que je vais baisser les yeux juste parce que vous me fixez avec rage ? C'est mal me connaître.

_-_Cessez de me rabaisser ainsi, professeur, répliqua Moira avec un sourire tout aussi machiavélique. Qu'est_-_ce que vous croyez ? Vous pensez que je vais être déstabilisée par votre pseudo_-_cassage ? C'est mal me connaître.

Moira vit les lèvres de son professeur s'étirer un instant en un rictus mauvais, mais elle jura qu'il essayait de camoufler un sourire.

_-_Vous voulez jouer, Miss Conelly ? demanda Rogue avec sa voix doucereuse qui ne présageait jamais rien de bon.

_-_Visiblement, vous aussi, professeur, souffla la Serdaigle avec un sourire carnassier comme Rogue ne lui avait jamais vu.

_-_Très bien, dans ce cas, nous jouerons pendant trois mois de plus tout les soirs, Miss Conelly.

_-_Dois_-_je comprendre par là, monsieur, que je suis collée pendant trois mois supplémentaires ?

_-_Mais vous êtes perspicace, en plus ? C'est merveilleux.

_-_Cette vertu m'a empêché d'aller dans votre digne maison qu'est celle des Serpentard, professeur.

_-_Sachez que la seule vertu des Serdaigle est celle de la sagesse. Effectivement, vous auriez eut votre place à Serpentard, car il n'est pas très sage de jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi.

_-_Puisque vous le dites, ironisa la jeune fille.

_-_Ce soir à 20h, dans mon bureau, Miss Conelly.

_-_J'ai hâte d'y être, professeur Rogue.

Leur visages étaient si près que leur nez se touchaient presque. Ils se fusillaient du regard, sourires démoniaques accrochés aux lèvres.

Un petit toussotement très peu discret leur fit tourner la tête. Ils se rendirent alors compte que tous les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle étaient là et regardaient leur petite « conversation ».

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que vous attendez ? aboya le professeur. Entrez tous en classe !

Les élèves se précipitèrent vers l'entrée du cachot, et les deux « opposants » se retrouvèrent seuls dans le couloir silencieux.

_-_Bien, Miss Conelly. Maintenant, auriez vous l'obligeance de bien vouloir entrer dans la salle de cours pour que je puisse dicter les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication d'aujourd'hui ?

_-_Mais avec plaisir, professeur, répondit Moira avec une mini révérence.

Elle entra dans la salle de classe et partit s'asseoir tout au fond, à sa place habituelle.

_-_Parfait, dit Rogue, ayant retrouvé son ton glacial et son regard perçant. Sortez tous vos manuels à la page 156. Aujourd'hui, vous allez fabriquer la potion d'Adamas. Quelqu'un dans cette classe peut me dire quelles sont les particularités de la potion d'Adamas ?

Quelques mains tremblantes se levèrent, mais Rogue les ignora délibérément. Il s'avança vers le fond de la classe avec un rictus triomphant.

_-_Eh bien, Miss Conelly, je vois que mon cours n'a pas l'air de vous intéresser outre mesure ? Donnez moi ça.

Moira releva brusquement la tête et cacha ce qu'elle tenait dans sa poche. Mais il était trop tard : Rogue l'avait vue.

_-_Conelly, ne me forcez pas vous coller deux mois de plus, donnez_-_moi ce que vous cachez.

Moira grogna en lui tendant la petite boite que Cho lui avait donné le matin même. Cette dernière devint blême en voyant la boite dans les mains du professeur de potion.

_-_Qu'y a_-_t_-_il dans cette boite, Conelly ?

_-_Aucune idée. Je l'aurais su si vous n'étiez pas venu, d'ailleurs, rétorqua la jeune fille en souriant.

_-_Votre insolence coûtera 10 points à votre maison, Conelly.

_-_Si ça vous plait, collez moi encore trois mois ! Je risquerai de m'ennuyer de vous pendant mes soirées de libres.

Quelques rires courageux franchirent les lèvres des Poufsouffle, qui se turent sous le regard venimeux de leur professeur.

_-_Parfait, Conelly. Puisque vous le demandez si gentiment, je ne peux vous refuser ce plaisir. Vous serez mise en retenue toute l'année, tout les soirs. Et je vous dispense de vos entraînements de Quidditch.

Le petit sourire triomphant déserta les lèvres fines de Moira.

_-Pardon !_

_-_Vous avez parfaitement entendu, Conelly, alors maintenant, vous vous calmez et vous fabriquez votre potion.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard remplit de fiel pendant qu'il examinait la petite boite. Moira vit alors Cho murmurer précipitamment quelque chose à sa voisine. Leurs visages étaient inquiets, et elles lui jetaient de brefs regards remplit de colère. Moira vit alors Rogue commencer à ouvrir le couvercle de la boite. Son instinct lui hurla de la lui arracher des mains, et, sans trop savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle s'exécuta.

_-_Rendez moi ça, Conelly, siffla Rogue en tendant la main.

_-_Non !

_-Pardon ?_

Tout les regards étaient tournés vers eux.

_-_Je ne peux pas vous la rendre, professeur. Ce qu'elle contient est dangereux.

_-_Donnez la moi, Conelly.

_-_Je refuse.

_-_Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vos histoires, Conelly. Rien de ce que contient cette boîte ne risque de blesser qui que ce soit, alors _donnez la moi._

_-_Vous ne me croyez pas ? lança Moira. Et bien, laissez moi vous donner la preuve de ce que j'avance !

Et avant que quiconque ai pu faire un geste, elle ouvrit le couvercle. Aussitôt, un liquide épais d'une couleur rouge sang se répandit sur ses mains. Elle lâcha la boite et serra les dents. Tout le monde la regardait, les yeux écarquillés.

_-_De l'Hypofrane, murmura Rogue.

_-_Vous me croyez, maintenant ? dit Moira, les yeux humides.

Le Maître des Potions hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

_-_Très bien, Conelly. Vous n'irez pas à l'infirmerie, car je doute fort que Mme Pomfresh ai un antidote contre cet acide. Je vais vous en préparer un. Vous êtes donc dispensée de faire votre potion.

Il se retourna vers le reste de la classe, les yeux flamboyants.

_-_A votre niveau, je suppose que vous devez connaître quelques_-_unes des Potions Défendues. L'Hypofrane en fait partie. Elle brûle la peau et la ronge, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien du membre touché.

Un frémissement parcouru la salle.

_-_Et il va de soi, murmura_-_t_-_il d'une voix presque inaudible, que si j'attrape l'élève qui a fait ce coup bas à votre camarade, il sera renvoyé, et je m'assurerai personnellement à ce qu'il lui soit interdit tout enseignement de potion. L'Hypofrane est exclusivement utilisée par les mangemorts.

_-_Professeur, murmura Moira.

La chair à vif, ses mains étaient devenues rouges.

_-_Continuez vos potions, lança Rogue au reste de la classe.

Il prit Moira par l'épaule et la fit entrer dans une petite salle annexe.

_-_Si j'entends un seul bruit, les punitions tomberont. Vous êtes prévenus.

Un grand silence lui répondit.

_-_Au fait… vous avez 1h20.

Et il referma la porte.

_-_Asseyez_-_vous. Est_-_ce que vous pouvez tenir votre baguette ?

_-_Je ne peux pas bouger les doigts.

Rogue fronça les sourcils. Il fit apparaître une petite cuvette dans laquelle il versa plusieurs liquides de toutes les couleurs.

_-_Laissez tremper vos mains là_-_dedans. Ça ralentira l'effet de la potion.

Et avec un mouvement négligent du poignet, il fit apparaître un chaudron.

_-Incendio, _murmura_-_t_-_il.

Aussitôt, un feu crépitant s'alluma sous le chaudron dont le métal rougit un instant pour redevenir d'un noir profond. Moira plongea ses mains meurtries dans la cuvette remplit d'un liquide clair comme de l'eau. Elle sentit ses mains se rafraîchir et elle soupira d'aise.

_-_Avez_-_vous une petite idée de la personne qui aurait pu vous faire cela, Miss Conelly ?

La Serdaigle nota le ton radoucit de son professeur, et l'appellation qui était revenu à « Miss ».

_-_Aucune, monsieur, mentit_-_elle.

Alors qu'il découpait des racines de mandragore, Rogue fronça les sourcils.

_-_N'essayez pas de m'avoir avec vos mensonges inexpérimentés. Vous pouvez raconter ce que vous voulez, je saurai la vérité.

_-_Alors pourquoi est_-_ce que vous gaspillez votre salive à me poser une question dont vous pouvez aisément avoir la réponse ?

Le ton est dur, cassant. L'homme hausse un sourcil.

_-_Qu'avez_-_vous, Miss Conelly ?

_-_Ah ? Vous ne savez pas ?

_-_Cessez donc de vous comportez comme une enfant.

_-_Je _suis_ une enfant.

_-_Vous n'en avez pas la physionomie, ni la psychologie.

_-_Vous vous intéressez à la psychologie et à la physionomie de vos élèves ?

_-_Vous vous intéressez à l'opinion de vos professeurs ?

_-_Vous voulez encore jouer, professeur ?

_-_Et vous, avez_-_vous envie de jouer, _chère enfant ?_

_-_Je ne peux me permettre de refuser ! J'ai un compagnon de jeu très rare.

_-_C'est une espèce en voie de disparition, de plus.

_-_Vous n'avez pas l'impression de vous prendre pour le centre du monde ?

_-_Votre insolence égale votre intelligence, Miss Conelly.

_-_On me le dit souvent.

_-_On devrait arrêter de vous le dire. Vous prenez ça comme un compliment.

_-_Venant de vous, je ne peux faire autrement !

Et ils se renvoyaient ainsi la balle. Un sourire amusé était né sur les lèvres du sorcier, qui répondait sans se détourner de sa tâche. Moira le fixait, détaillant chaque parcelle de son visage. Et elle devait avouer que le professeur de potion était absolument… beau. Concentré sur sa tâche, des lueurs brillantes jetaient sur sa peau des reflets qui accentuaient le côté « apollon » de son visage. Sa voix rauque et grave était apaisante, et ses lèvres mouvaient de manière fluide… c'était un merveilleux spectacle pour l'étudiante.

_-_Tenez, Miss Conelly, dit_-_il en lui tendant une petite serviette. Séchez vos mains en douceur. Ensuite, vous appliquerez cet onguent sur la partie touchée.

Un bruit dans la salle le fit s'interrompre. Il perdit son air détendu et ses traits se crispèrent pour retrouver leur habituelle expression de froideur et de dégoût.

_-_Attendez_-_moi là.

Il sortit de la petite pièce et aussitôt, le calme refit surface dans la classe.

_-_Si vous avez tous terminé, vous laissez un flacon avec votre nom écrit dessus sur mon bureau. Je les analyserai et les noterai. Vous pouvez sortir.

Il revint dans la pièce où Moira terminait de se sécher les mains. Elle arrivait à bouger les doigts, mais à chaque mouvement, elle grimaçait. Le professer la regarda un instant, pensif, puis saisit un parchemin et une plume.

_-_Tenez, dit_-_il en lui tendant le bout de parchemin sur lequel il venait d'écrire. Allez à l'infirmerie, Pompom s'occupera de vous.

Moira hocha la tête et, avec difficulté, rangea le morceau de parchemin dans sa poche. Elle retourna dans la salle de classe déserte et, d'un coup de baguette magique, rangea ses affaires. Elle se dirigea vers la porte avec un « merci professeur » joyeux, auquel Rogue répondit par :

_-_A ce soir, Miss Conelly.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et sortit de la salle de classe.

****

**_°# :.Fin du premier chapitre. :#°_**

_Note de Shunrya :_bon, voilà, ce premier chapitre est terminé ! on espère que ça vous a plu, et puis, vous connaissez la procédure : petit bout « Go » en bas à gauche :D ! allez, merci d'avance pour vos reviews, et à bientôt dans le prochain chapitre !

Sélérya.


	2. Colle et larmes

**_Auteur :_** Selerya (Sln et Shunrya)

**_Disclaimer :_** voir chapitre précédent

**_RESUME :_** Moira et Calypso, l'une est à Serdaigle et l'autre à Gryffondor. Leurs pouvoirs étranges peuvent ramener Patmol d'entre les morts, mais à cause de Bellatrix Lestrange, Mo, Caly, Harry, Hermione, Drago, Remus, Sirius et Severus retournent de 20 ans dans le passé avec une mangemort de leur époque. Intégrés à Poudlard, en 1976, les cinq adolescents laissent leurs deux professeurs et Sirius dans la Forêt Interdite, alors que Bellatrix Lestrange a filé rejoindre son "pas encore" Maître.

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

_Lyane :_ Nous sommes contentes que tu aimes notre fic. Ta review nous a fais très plaisir. Quant aux mises à jours, nous n'avons pas de dates pour les faire, mais nous essayerons de les faire le plus régulièrement possible. Bisou et bonne lecture.

_Le Saut de l'Ange :_ **Séléné **: Eh, coucou toi ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle nous a fais énormément plaisir. Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise. Tu sais que ma sœur est en Allemagne pour l'instant, alors aujourd'hui, c'est que moi qui répond aux reviews. D'habitude, nous y répondons toutes les deux, mais là ça va être chaud ! Et oui, ma Madonge et moi on se tape souvent sur la figure, mais quand on écrit ensemble, c'est un cocktail explosif ;) Dis_-_moi, tu préfères qui : Calypso ou Moira ? J'attends avec impatience la suite de tes écrits, j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre te plaira, et je te fais un gros bisou.

_Mag :_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, nous sommes extrêmement contente de voir que tu apprécies notre fic. Nous espérons que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le premier. Bisou et bonne lecture.

_Miss Lup :_ **Séléné **: Ouah, je suis honorée de voir que notre fic te plaît. Moi je suis une fan de tes écrits et traductions, ils sont superbes (pour ma sœur, je sais pas :s). Ta review a fait du bien à notre moral, et très plaisir. Toi aussi tu as droit à la question : tu préfères qui de Moira et Calypso ? Et pis je voulais te demander aussi : je suis inscrite sur le forum "moonlight of remus", mais j'arrive pas à me connecter. Alors j'aurais voulu savoir comment je pouvais faire pour supprimer mon compte et me réinscrire. Voilà, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira, et merci. Bisou et bonne lecture.

**_Note :_** Voilà enfin le second chapitre de « Rencontre avec soi_-_même ». Shunrya et moi espérons qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier. Alors bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir.

Chapitre2 : Colle et larmes 

La nuit était tombée depuis une heure maintenant quand ses barrières mentales cédèrent sous l'assaut de larmes trop longtemps retenues. La jeune fille se releva et regarda la Lune. Cette Lune si cruelle qui avait vu ce qu'elle avait fait. Les sanglots qui déchiraient sa gorge franchirent le mur de ses lèvres sous formes de plaintes. Les lumières du château s'étaient toutes éteintes progressivement. Voulant reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, la jeune fille essaya d'arrêter ses pleurs, mais rien n'y fit : plus elle essayait de stopper ses larmes, plus elle pleurait et plus elle étouffait, n'arrivant plus à respirer.

_-_Vous ne devriez pas vous retenir, dit doucement une voix grave dans son dos.

Sursautant, la jeune fille se retourna pour faire face à la personne qui lui avait parlé. Ses larmes roulaient toujours sur ses joues, mais ses yeux et sa voix étaient redevenus durs.

_-_ Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

_-_ Je suis venu pour que vous m'expliquiez ce qui vous arrive depuis mon cours, répondit doucement l'homme.

_-_ Ce qui m'arrive ne regarde que moi, professeur Lupin, répliqua la jeune fille, insistant bien sur le "professeur".

_-_ Peut être, mais ça me concerne aussi lorsqu'une chose que j'ai dite ou faite est la cause du changement d'état de l'un de mes meilleurs élèves.

La jeune fille fusilla son professeur du regard.

_-_ Si vous tenez tellement à le savoir, il y a 3 ans j'ai tué le seul homme que j'aimais vraiment ! cracha_-_t_-_elle.

Ses larmes s'étaient taries. Lupin n'y croyait pas ; elle, une tueuse ? Allons donc ! Mais il eut un léger pincement au cœur à ces mots.

_-_ Vous un assassin ? Je n'y crois pas !

_-_ C'est pourtant vrai, dit elle faiblement, la tête baissée.

L'homme se rapprocha de la jeune fille et s'arrêta à une dizaine de centimètres d'elle.

_-_ Dites moi ce qui vous fait souffrir Calypso.

La voix de l'adulte était douce et grave. Caly crut distinguer un léger accent de tristesse, mais n'y fit pas attention. Cet homme avait un étrange pouvoir sur elle. Avec ses amis, Calypso se serait murée dans le silence pour ne pas répondre à leurs questions, mais avec lui, avec Remus Lupin, elle se sentait obligée de lui dire ce qui lui faisait mal. C'est ce qu'elle fit donc. La Gryffondor releva la tête, regarda un instant son professeur, puis détourna les yeux pour les fixer sur une étoile par_-_dessus l'épaule de l'homme.

_-_ Pendant ma troisième année, aux vacances de la Toussaint, je suis retournée chez moi. Près de ma maison il y a une forêt, le jour elle est sans danger, mais la nuit, les vampires y règnent en maîtres. Il y a donc trois ans, la veille de la rentrée au soir, mon frère m'a provoquée. Il m'a dit que j'étais une froussarde et une petite fille faible. Ce n'était pas méchant, il me taquinait, sourit la rouge et or, le regard perdu au loin. Mais ce soir là, mon père m'avait mise hors de moi et je n'étais pas calmée quand mon frère m'a provoquée. Après le dîner, je me suis dirigée vers la porte d'entrée du manoir et j'allais sortir quand mon frère est passé. Il m'a demandé ce que je faisais, je lui ai répondu que j'allais dans le jardin. Il m'a dit de ne surtout pas aller dans la forêt, qu'à cette heure_-_ci les vampires étaient de sortie. Je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas aussi stupide que j'en avais l'air et que je ne ferai que me promener.

La jeune fille reprit son souffle et braqua brusquement ses yeux saphirs sur les yeux dorés de son professeur, qui sursauta légèrement. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, elle continua son récit.

_-_ Je suis sortie. Seulement mon orgueil que j'ai de surdéveloppé n'a pas laissé passer les moqueries de mon frère, j'étais décidée à lui prouver que je n'étais pas une froussarde.

_°#:. Flash Back .:#°_

_La fille de treize ans entre dans la forêt sombre. Elle marche sans bruit. Des voix se font entendre, elle approche et stoppe net. Une dizaine de personnes sont penchées sur un corps de cerf. La fille recule, mais elle marche sur une brindille qui craque. Dix visages aux yeux rouges avec du sang dégoulinant sur leurs mentons lui font face. La terreur s'empare de la fille, elle tourne les talons et s'enfuit. Une racine perverse se glisse sous ses pieds et l'enfant trébuche et tombe. Un vampire plus rapide que les autres lui saute dessus et approche ses crocs de sa jugulaire. Un rayon de lumière frappe le monstre qui explose. Une main attrape la fille par le bras et la force à se relever, tandis que la voix grave d'un jeune homme de quinze ans lui ordonne de se lever._

_- Caly, tu rentres à la maison, tu cours et surtout tu ne te retournes pas !_

_- Mais Alex…_

_- Pas de "mais" petite Fée, obéis, c'est tout !_

_Il embrasse rapidement sur le front sa petite sœur et se retourne vers les vampires qu'il essaye de retenir. Caly cours et arrive à l'orée de la forêt, à une vingtaine de mètres derrière son frère et les vampires. Un cri déchirant retentit derrière elle et Caly se retourne. Son sang se glace dans ses veines : son frère vient de tomber. Un vampire tient le jeune homme par les cheveux et lui renverse la tête en arrière. Le regard d'Alex tombe sur sa sœur ; il lui sourit et lui lance :_

_- Je t'attendrais de l'autre côté petite Fée !_

_Le vampire se penche sur le cou du jeune homme et le mord sauvagement, lui arrachant la jugulaire d'un coup de canines. S'en est trop pour la pauvre fille, elle hurle de toute la puissance de sa voix d'adolescente et elle court vers sa maison. Les lumières éteintes du manoir s'allument rapidement, les parents de Caly ainsi que leurs invités se précipitent dehors, baguette à la main, dans la direction que la fille leur indique. Les adultes chassent les vampires et la mère tombe à genoux et en larmes près du corps de son fils. Le père se tourne vers sa fille et d'un regard comprend que c'est pour elle que son fils est mort._

_- Calypso, je ne veux pas t'entendre pleurer et je ne veux pas te voir à l'enterrement de ton frère !_

_- Mais Père je…_

_- Tais-toi ! Si Alex est mort c'est uniquement et entièrement de ta faute ! Et pour une fois obéis !_

_L'adolescente se sent misérable, sa mère et son père lui jettent des regards remplis de haine, mais ces regards ne lui font presque rien. Ceux qui lui font du mal, ce sont ceux des invités qui sont pleins de pitié pour elle. Tout le monde est parti, emportant le corps inerte de son frère. Calypso rentre au manoir familial et monte directement dans sa chambre. En passant devant celle de son frère, elle entend les pleurs de sa mère et son cœur se brise._

_°#:. Fin du Flash Back .:#°_

Pendant qu'elle racontait, Calypso s'était remise à pleurer et avait détourné la tête.

_-_ Si vous saviez le mal que ça m'a fait de voir mon frère me sourire, dit la Gryffondor en reniflant. Quand je pense au mal que j'ai fait à ma famille, aux amis de mon frère et au mal que je me suis fait, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que…

_- _Que ? encouragea le professeur Lupin, n'aimant pas l'étincelle de détermination farouche qui venait de s'allumer dans le regard de son élève.

_- _C'est ça ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Ca m'aurait évité trop de souffrance ! Merci professeur, vous venez de me rendre un grand service en me rappelant ce que je voulais faire après la mort de mon frère.

_- _Et ce dont vous vous souvenez c'est… ? demanda l'homme voulant savoir ce que son élève allait faire.

_- _C'est un secret ! dit précipitamment la jeune fille. Tournez vous s'il vous plaît !

L'adulte regarda la Gryffondor avec suspicion, mais se retourna néanmoins, faisant confiance à ses sens surdéveloppés. L'homme sentit les mains de la jeune fille se poser sur son dos._ "Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? Elle a perdu la tête ? J'espère au moins qu'elle ne s'est pas déshabillée !"_ pensa Lupin, vaguement inquiet. La jeune fille ne semblait pas vouloir enlever ses mains du dos de son professeur. Elle commença à le pousser vers un buisson et lorsque Lupin fut devant il entendit murmurer derrière lui :

_- _Désolée prof, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser me rattraper !

Avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, l'homme tomba dans le buisson, s'emmêlant dans sa cape pour en sortir, tandis que Calypso courait vers le lac, et rentrait dans l'eau. Réussissant à se remettre debout, le professeur de DCFM chercha des yeux son élève.

_- _La sale gosse ! pesta-t-il. Où est ce qu'elle est passée ? Dans le lac ? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle… Nom de Dieu, elle veut se noyer !

Se débarrassant de sa cape et courant le plus vite qu'il put, Lupin sauta dans l'eau à la suite de la Gryffondor. La jeune fille venait de couler et elle n'avait pas l'intention de revenir à la surface pour respirer. L'homme plongea à son tour et chercha la rouge et or. Il la vit bientôt, un sourire collé sur son visage alors qu'elle tendait les bras vers lui. Le professeur vit clairement le mot "Alex" se former sur les lèvres de son élève.

_"Par Merlin, le manque d'oxygène lui fait avoir des hallucinations, elle me prend pour son frère !"_ pensa l'homme. Il attrapa la jeune fille par la taille et l'entraîna vers la surface. Quand leurs têtes crevèrent la surface du lac, Caly toussa et inspira un grand coup l'air, tandis que l'adulte la ramenait sur la rive. Réalisant que son professeur lui avait sauvé la vie, la Gryffondor se débattit, forçant le lycanthrope à la lâcher. L'eau leur arrivait à la taille et la jeune fille était furieuse.

_- _Pourquoi vous m'avez ramenée ? cria-t-elle.

_- _Parce que je n'allais pas rester là à vous regarder vous noyer, votre frère aurait fait la même chose que moi, répondit calmement Lupin.

_- _Laissez mon frère en dehors de cette histoire ! Là où il est il ne peut plus rien pour moi ! Laissez moi revoir ceux que j'aime, je ne sers à rien ici ! cria-t-elle de plus belle.

_- _Ce n'est pas en vous suicidant que vous serez plus heureuse Calypso. Si vous vous tuez, votre frère se sera sacrifié en vain. De plus que diraient vos amis ? Vous avez pensé à la peine que vous leur feriez ? demanda l'homme, toujours aussi calme.

La jeune fille était en colère contre elle-même et contre cet homme qui ne voulait pas la laisser rejoindre son frère. Elle se jeta sur le lycanthrope, mais il était trop fort et ses 1m85 étaient trop grands pour les 1m65 de la Gryffondor. Caly ne put que marteler la poitrine de son professeur de ses poings, mais elle n'avait plus de force et elle ne fit aucun mal à l'adulte. Elle éclata en sanglots.

_- _Pourquoi ? Si je n'avais pas été là, Alex et mon père ne seraient pas morts ! pleura-t-elle tout en continuant de frapper l'homme.

Lupin fronça les sourcils. Son père n'était pas mort, qu'est ce qu'elle racontait ? Il lui demanderait quand elle se serait calmée. La jeune fille arrêta de frapper son professeur s'effondra contre lui, ses jambes refusant de la porter. Elle laissa couler ses larmes, le front et les mains appuyés sur le torse musclé de l'adulte. Lupin referma ses bras sur le corps frêle de la jeune fille et elle passa ses bras autour de la taille de l'homme, le serrant contre elle.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence que Calypso mit à profit pour calmer ses pleurs, la Gryffondor s'écarta de son professeur et alla s'asseoir dans l'herbe là où elle se trouvait une demi heure plus tôt. Lupin fit de même et s'assit près de la rouge et or (si on peut appeler 5m "près"), le regard perdu dans le ciel.

_- _Pourquoi avez-vous dit que votre père était mort ? demanda enfin le lycanthrope. Il travail toujours au Ministère comme Langue-de-plomb.

_- _Je parlais d'un autre homme que je considère… considérais comme mon père, répondit Caly, d'une voix lasse.

_- _Comment s'appelait il ?

_- _Ses amis l'appelait entre eux Patmol, sourit tristement la Gryffondor.

_- _Sirius !

_- _Oui.

_- _Comment avez-vous pu préférer la compagnie d'un fuyard qui avait tout perdu à celle d'un homme avec une bonne situation sociale qui a tout pour lui ? demanda le professeur de DCFM, éberlué.

_- _Peut être parce que le fuyard ne voyait pas en moi l'assassin de son fils, peut être parce que je valais quelque chose à ses yeux, peut être parce qu'il ne me regardait pas avec dégoût et pitié ! lança sèchement Calypso.

_- _Votre père vous aime sûrement, il ne pensait pas ce qu'il vous a dit ce jour-là, dit calmement l'homme aux yeux dorés.

La jeune fille tourna brusquement la tête vers son professeur et le regarda dans les yeux.

_- _Est-ce que je m'occupe de vos pleines Lunes ? demanda-t-elle durement, faisant comprendre au lycanthrope qu'il avançait sur un terrain miné.

La lueur blessée qui brillait dans les yeux de son professeur fit prendre conscience à Calypso qu'elle avait été trop loin. La Gryffondor détourna la tête et ramena ses genoux sous son menton, les entourant de ses bras. Elle entendit le professeur Lupin s'allonger sur l'herbe et vit du coin de l'œil qu'il avait la main gauche sous sa tête et la main droite sur son ventre. Calypso était triste et malheureuse. S'être rappelée la mort de son frère et de l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son père avait ravivé les blessures de son cœur.

Elle aurait voulu faire comme toutes les autres pimbêches qui avaient un petit ami et sentir des bras musclés se refermer sur elle, se sentir aimée et protégée comme avec son frère. Sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, la jeune fille se dirigea à quatre pattes vers l'homme qui était allongé cinq mètres plus loin, les yeux fermés. Elle s'allongea près de lui, et posa sa tête sur le torse de Lupin, ne le touchant qu'avec sa tête. L'homme qui était entrain de s'endormir ouvrit brusquement les yeux et regarda, surpris, la tête qui reposait sur lui.

_- _Qu'est ce que… ?

_- _Chut, taisez-vous, coupa doucement la Gryffondor en posant son index sur les lèvres du professeur qui était de plus en plus étonné.

Entendant le cœur de l'adulte battre plus vite, Calypso s'expliqua.

_- _Lorsque j'étais triste ou malade, j'étais toujours dans mon lit, et Alex venait me rejoindre. Il se glissait sous les draps et il me prenait contre lui dans ses bras, ma tête reposant sur sa poitrine. J'entendais son cœur battre, ça me calmait, je savais que j'étais protégée et aimée. Aujourd'hui j'ai froid. Je ne demande pas d'être aimée, j'ai abandonné cette idée depuis leur mort, mais je voudrais juste me sentir en sécurité, rien qu'un peu. Vous pouvez faire ça, me laisser écouter votre cœur battre et me protéger pendant quelques minutes ? demanda-t-elle en levant la tête pour croiser le regard doré du loup-garou.

Quand il vit la tristesse et la douleur que les yeux de Calypso reflétaient, Lupin sut qu'il ne lui dirait pas non. Sans répondre il se redressa et se leva. Caly s'était assise et avait baissé la tête pour cacher les larmes qui menaçaient de franchir la barrière de ses cils quand elle s'était sentie rejeté. Mais l'homme aux cheveux blond cendré revint avec la cape qu'il avait abandonné pour plonger dans le lac. Il étendit son manteau sur le sol et s'allongea dessus. Prenant appuie sur un coude, le professeur se redressa et regarda la jeune fille prostrée à moins de cinquante centimètres de lui.

_- _Allez viens, fit doucement le lycanthrope, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Caly ravala rapidement ses larmes et ne se fit pas prier. Elle reposa sa tête au niveau du cœur de l'homme et n'osa pas s'approcher plus. L'adulte la sentit frissonner. Lupin eut un petit rire et passa son bras gauche autour de la taille de la Gryffondor pour la serrer contre lui.

_- _Je ne vais pas te manger voyons, sourit il.

_- _Je sais bien, mais je n'ai jamais aimé être touchée. Seules les personnes auxquelles je tiens et en qui j'ai confiance peuvent me toucher sans craindre de se faire casser un bras.

_- _Et dans quelle catégorie suis-je ? demanda Remus, amusé.

Les deux, répondit Calypso en fermant les yeux et en se concentrant sur les battements de cœur de son professeur.

_- _Comment…

_- _Vous me…

Les deux Gryffondor avaient parlé en même temps. Lupin reprit le premier la parole d'une voix amusée :

_- _Les filles d'abord !

_- _Trop aimable. J'allais donc vous demander la raison pour laquelle vous me tutoyez.

_- _Je _te _tutoie parce que je ne parle plus avec une élève, mais avec une amie qui est malheureuse, répondit doucement le lycanthrope.

Un silence légèrement tendu flotta entre le professeur et son élève.

_- _Tu…

_- _Vous…

Ils avaient encore parlé en même temps. Calypso sourit et l'homme rit doucement avant que la jeune fille ne prenne la parole :

_- _A vous de commencer maintenant.

_- _C'est juste, acquiesça l'adulte. Tu me fais confiance et tu tiens à moi, mais tu n'as pas peur de moi ?

Le silence tomba entre la Gryffondor et le professeur de DCFM. La voix de Calypso claqua comme un coup de fouet dans la nuit.

_- _Alors là vous abusez prof ! s'exclama-t-elle, visiblement en colère. Je suis désolée de vous décevoir, mais j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vous ne m'avez jamais fait peur, et que je savais pour votre lycanthropie avant même de vous rencontrer !

_- _Prof ? Et comment as-tu pu savoir avant que Rogue ne dévoile "accidentellement" mon secret à la fin de ta troisième année ?

_- _Prof c'est le diminutif de professeur, et Sirius m'avait parlé de ses amis les Maraudeurs.

_- _Pourquoi te l'a-t-il dit ? demanda Remus, étonné par cette révélation.

_- _Disons que la conversation a dérivé sur le sujet une nuit de pleine Lune où il est venu me voir à Silver Dragon. C'est le nom de mon manoir. Il parlait tout seul, il avait oublié ma présence, et comme je ne suis pas si stupide que ça, j'ai compris que son ami Remus Lupin était un loup-garou. Quand il s'est rendu compte que j'étais là et que j'avais compris, Sirius a commencé à paniquer. Je lui ai dit qu'il ne devait pas s'en faire, que je ne trahirai jamais le secret de son ami et que mes ancêtres avaient fréquenté des créatures pire qu'un loup et que de toute façon si son ami était aussi gentil et calme que ce qu'il m'avait décrit, je n'aurais rien à craindre, même par une nuit de pleine Lune, termina la rouge et or, radoucie.

L'homme parut soulagé.

_- _Et depuis qu'on se connaît, je croyais que vous aviez compris que jamais rien, pas même une petite histoire de loup-garou ne me ferais me détourner de mes amis, ajouta Caly sur un ton de reproche.

Lupin était maintenant franchement heureux. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit avec autant d'aplomb que sa lycanthropie ne changeait rien à leur amitié. Personne depuis ses trois amis qui étaient devenus animagi pour qu'il ne soit plus seul lors de ses pleines Lunes. L'ex-Gryffondor repensa à ses années à Poudlard et serra un peu plus contre lui le corps frissonnant de froid de Calypso. La jeune fille s'endormit ainsi, au chaud dans les bras de son ami et professeur, retrouvant le sentiment de paix, d'amour et de sécurité qui l'avait quitté en même temps que son frère.

Une demi heure plus tard, Lupin réveilla Calypso et tout deux retournèrent au château.

xoxoxoxo

Moira se dirigea vers les cachots. Sa robe de sorcier balayait les dalles grises qui tapissaient le couloir. Elle arriva bientôt devant la salle du professeur Rogue. Elle toqua trois coups secs et rapides, sans réponse. Intriguée, elle essaya d'entrer. La porte était fermée.

_« allons donc »_, pensa-t-elle.

Elle s'assit à côté de la porte et sortit le livre que sa mère lui avait envoyé le matin même. Les Potions Curatives… Elle savait que Calypso voulait être Auror, ainsi que Harry et Ron. Hermione envisageait sûrement une carrière en tant que professeur à Poudlard et elle… elle, elle voulait suivre l'exemple de sa mère. Elle voulait devenir Médicomage. Soigner les sorciers blessés durant cette guerre. Etre sur le terrain. Mais soigner les blessés.

_- _Et bien, Miss Conelly, seriez-vous entrain de m'attendre ?

La jeune fille se releva et rangea rapidement son bouquin.

_- _En effet, professeur. Vous êtes en retard.

_- _C'est vous qui êtes en avance.

Moira jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre et sourit.

_- _Effectivement, j'ai cinq minutes d'avance.

Le professeur sortit sa baguette et déverrouilla la salle de classe.

_- _Entrez.

Moira s'exécuta. Toutes les tables avaient été repoussées sur les côtés, et un grand chaudron était posé au milieu de la pièce, prêt à l'emploi.

_- _Sortez vos affaires. Vous allez confectionner la potion que vous deviez fabriquer en cours cet après-midi.

Il lui prit son livre des mains et l'ouvrit à la bonne page.

_- _Au fait, comment vont vos mains ?

_- _Très bien. J'ai encore quelques crampes mais ça va.

_- _Parfait. Vous avez deux heures, Miss Conelly. Si vous avez des questions, je suis à mon bureau.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il partit s'asseoir à son bureau. Moira remonta ses manches et prépara les ingrédients. Poudre de diamant de Cornouailles, peau de Strangulot, poudre de crochet de Cobra du Sahara, larmes de Vélanes…

_- _Rah, zut ! s'exclama-t-elle et vidant son sac d'ingrédient sur la table.

Rogue releva la tête.

_- _Que se passe-t-il, Conelly ?

_- _Professeur, je n'ai plus d'yeux de scarabée doré…

_- _Regardez dans l'armoire de droite, il doit y avoir un bocal plein.

La Serdaigle s'exécuta et se servit.

_- _Merci !

Rogue était retourné à ses parchemins et n'avait visiblement pas entendu. Moira haussa les épaules et continua sa potion. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au livre.

_° …puis laisser bouillir pendant 34 minutes. Ce temps écoulé, retirer l'écume et saupoudrer la potion (qui doit être d'un bleu électrique) de Fougère Noire découpée au préalable en fines lamelles. Laisser infuser pendant trois minutes, la potion doit prendre une couleur diamant. Eteindre sous le chaudron et laisser reposer pendant dix minutes. Mettre en fiole. °_

Il lui restait une demi-heure à tuer. Elle s'assit sur une table et ressortit son livre sur les Potions Curatives.

_- _Si vous en êtes arrivée à la demi-heure d'ébullition, venez ici, je vous prie, Miss Conelly, lança Rogue.

Intriguée, la jeune fille se leva et s'approcha du bureau.

_- _Votre moyenne en potion ?

_- _J'ai eu mes BUSEs avec 18.3 de moyenne sur l'ensemble des matières.

_- _Conelly, auriez-vous perdu votre intelligence légendaire ? Je vous demande votre moyenne en potion.

_- _L'année dernière, j'avais 19.2.

_- _Très bien. Dans ce cas, vous allez pouvoir m'aider. Ce tas de copies que vous voyez à l'extrémité de mon bureau, est rempli de devoirs de première année. Voudriez-vous les corriger ?

_- _Mais enfin, professeur, je ne suis pas autorisée à…

_- _Vous avez ma permission, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir.

Moira haussa un sourcil mais pris la pile de copies et s'installa à une table, jetant un regard à sa potion. Elle saisit sa plume et attrapa la première copie. Elle fut scandalisée.

_Un bézoard est un petit lézard que l'on trouve dans les contrées lointaines de la Russie Orientale…_

Elle soupira et regarda le haut de la copie. Un Serpentard, bien entendu. Elle trempa sa plume dans de l'encre rouge et corrigea.

_Un bézoard est une pierre que l'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres. Il constitue un antidote contre la plupart des poisons._

Et s'en suivait d'autres énormités de ce genre. Arrivée au milieu du tas, elle laissa échapper un sifflement agacé. Rogue releva la tête.

_- _Qu'y a-t-il, Miss…

_- _Vos élèves sont de vrais légumes ou quoi ! Ils ne savent même pas qu'il n'y a aucune différence entre le napel et le tue-loup, que c'est la même plante connue aussi sous le nom d'aconit !

Le professeur ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la mine déconfite de son élève.

_- _Vous comprenez maintenant quel calvaire est celui d'un professeur ?

_- _J'en ai assez ! Il me reste trois minutes avant que ma potion ait fini de bouillir. Je termine cette copie et je vous laisse le reste. C'est aberrant. Même moi je ne faisait pas ces erreurs là !

_- _Vous en faisiez d'autres.

_- _Je n'ai jamais eu de mauvaises notes en potions.

_- _Mis à part l'année dernière, votre superbe 3…

_- _Vous savez bien que j'ai toujours été nulle à l'écrit.

_- _Vous n'êtes pas nulle à l'écrit. C'est juste que vous ne savez pas vous exprimer sur un bout de parchemin.

Moira venait de lancer rageusement ses Fougères Noires découpées, et elle rapporta le tas de copies corrigées à son professeur.

_- _J'espère pour vous que vous n'avez commis aucune faute, Miss Conelly.

_- _Il fallait y penser avant, professeur Rogue.

Sur ces paroles, elle lui décocha un joli sourire innocent et retourna à sa potion qui avait pris une teinte pâle et brillante, tel un diamant.

_- _J'ai terminé ma potion, professeur ! annonça-t-elle en mettant sa potion en bouteille.

_- _Parfait, dans ce cas, amenez-moi votre flacon.

_- Evanesco._

Tout le contenu du chaudron disparut en un instant. Moira posa sa fiole sur la table et rangea le chaudron. Elle revint, récupéra la fiole et s'avança vers le bureau.

Rogue était toujours penché sur ses copies, et ne prêtait aucune espèce d'attention à son élève. Il ne releva la tête que lorsqu'il entendit la fiole se briser.

_- _Miss Conelly ?

Elle ne bougeait pas. Elle était debout, au milieu de la salle de classe, la tête entre les mains.

_- _Conelly !

Aucune réponse. Rogue fronça les sourcils et délaissa ses copies.

_- _Moira, ça ne va pas ?

_- …aidez-moi…_

Rogue tressaillit. Ce n'était pas la voix de Conelly. Pourtant, c'était elle qui parlait. Il voyait ses lèvres bouger. Ses yeux avaient viré au rouge sang. Il ne restait aucune trace de vert dans ses iris dilatées.

_- _Conelly, si c'est une plaisanterie…

_- Je vous en supplie… si quelqu'un m'entend… aidez-moi… je n'en peux plus… aidez-moi… aidez-moi…_

Si Severus n'avait pas été là, elle serait tombée.

_- _Conelly !

_- Je vous en supplie… je veux sortir… aidez-moi… aidez moi ! je vous en supplie ! je n'en peux plus… JE VAIS MOURIR… aidez-moi…aidez-moi…_

Moira fut secouée d'un spasme violent, et ses yeux retrouvèrent leur couleur normale.

_- _D… Dumbledore…

_- _Quoi ?

_- _Allez… allez chercher… Dumbledore….

_- _Relevez-vous…

_- _Je… peux pas… Dumbledore… urgent… faites vite… professeur…

_- _Hors de question de vous laisser seule. Vous venez avec moi.

La Serdaigle se renfrogna. Sa respiration était toujours saccadée, et sa peau était très pâle.

_- _Je… ne peux… pas… marcher… dépêchez-vous de…

Mais avant qu'elle ai eu le temps de terminer sa phrase, le Maître des Potions s'était penché et l'avait soulevée.

_- _Qu'est-ce…

_- Firmento_, murmura-t-il en sortant de la salle, son fardeau dans ses bras.

Il remonta des cachots à grandes enjambées et continua, à même allure, jusqu'à la gargouille du deuxième étage.

_- _Plume en sucre, lança-t-il.

Aussitôt, la gargouille pivota et Severus se laissa porter jusqu'à la grande porte de chêne massif. Sans prendre la peine de frapper, il donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte et entra.

_- _Severus, qu'est-ce que…

Il ne répondit pas et déposa délicatement Moira sur une chaise.

_- _Severus, est-ce que vous allez enfin m'expliquer de quoi il retourne ?

Dumbledore s'était levé. Rogue avait posé un genoux par terre, tenant la main de Moira.

_- _Miss Conelly ? Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? interrogea-t-il doucement.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle semblait se réveiller d'un cauchemar. Lorsqu'elle vit Dumbledore, elle sourit.

_- _Professeur… Dumbledore…

Sa respiration était irrégulière, et elle semblait extrêmement fatiguée.

_- _Calmez-vous, mon enfant, dit gentiment Dumbledore en se rasseyant. Expliquez-moi de quoi il retourne.

Moira échangea un regard avec son professeur de potions qui la lâcha, ses joues prenant une adorable teinte rosée.

_- _Je m'explique, Albus. Miss Conelly était avec pour son heure de retenue, et après avoir fini sa potion, elle…

_- _Je pense que Miss Conelly est suffisamment grande pour m'expliquer cela, Severus, coupa Dumbledore d'une voix douce. Puis il se tourna vers l'élève qui semblait avoir reprit quelques couleurs.

_- _Prenez votre temps, Moira.

Elle respira à fond et se lança.

_- _J'allais apporter ma fiole au professeur Rogue quand soudain j'ai eu l'impression qu'une porte s'ouvrait… dans mon esprit… et puis j'ai vu une sorte d'arche… dans une grande salle qui ressemblait à un tribunal… oui, il y avait une grande arche, avec un voile… et puis soudain, tout est allé très vite. Je suis tombée dans l'arche, et j'ai entendu quelqu'un hurler…

_- _Et que disait cette personne, Moira ?

Les lèvres fines tremblaient.

_- _C'était un homme… il hurlait… il avait mal… il avait peur… il hurlait… il hurlait pour qu'on l'aide… pour qu'on le sorte de là… il disait qu'il allait mourir… c'était horrible…

Elle se tut. Dumbledore la regarda longuement par-dessus ses lunettes et, après un moment de silence, il se tourna vers Rogue.

_- _Severus, prévenez Lupin et envoyez une missive à l'Ordre.

L'interpellé hocha la tête et, après un imperceptible regard à Moira, disparut dans les escaliers.

_- _Que se passe-t-il, professeur ? demanda Moira, inquiète.

_- _Il se trouve, mon enfant, que vous êtes entrée en contact avec Sirius Black.

Moira devint encore plus pâle.

_- _Il est innocent, non ? dit-elle.

_- _Effectivement. Mr Potter vous aurait-il expliqué toute l'histoire ?

_- _Oui… mais enfin, pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour entrer en cont…

_- _Je vais vous expliquer. Savez-vous ce qu'est la legilimencie, Moira ?

La Serdaigle posa deux doigts sur sa tempe, signe d'une intense réflexion.

_- _J'en ai déjà entendu parler… c'est l'art de lire dans l'esprit des gens, non ? Et l'occlumencie, c'est l'art de fermer son esprit aux intrusions extérieures, c'est ça ?

_- _Exact. Et il se trouve que moi-même et le professeur Rogue avons un certain don pour cette pratique. Et apparemment, vous aussi.

Moira sembla choquée.

_- _Quoi ? Mais enfin, je n'ai jamais…

_- _Laissez moi vous expliquer. Votre père, Julius Conelly, est Mangemort, n'est-ce…

_- _N'associez _- _plus _- _jamais _- _son _- _nom _- _au _- _mien, siffla Moira.

La fureur avait déformé ses traits. Son… père… Non. Pas son père. Son géniteur. Rien que son géniteur. Il venait de se marier avec Isis Saqqarah lorsqu'il s'allia à Voldemort. Moira était dans le ventre de sa mère lorsqu'elle s'enfuit en Irlande. Mais son père les avaient retrouvées, et lorsqu'elle avait deux ans, Moira avait vu sa mère se faire tabasser par son père. Il voulait emmener Moira pour qu'elle rejoigne les rangs de Voldemort, qu'elle grandisse dans la Magie Noire. Elle se souvenait parfaitement ce qu'il s'était dit.

_- Allons, Isis… sois raisonnable…c'est aussi ma fille. Soit tu me laisse gentiment l'embarquer, soit je te tue et je l'emmène quand même._

_- Je ne te laisserai jamais la toucher ! Cette enfant n'a pas besoin de toi, Julius !_

_- Un enfant a toujours besoin d'un père._

_- Exactement ! Ce dont elle a besoin, c'est d'un père, pas d'un Mangemort fou à lier qui ne lui apportera jamais l'amour dont elle a besoin !_

_- Je suis son père !_

_- Son géniteur !_

_- Isis, je suis obligé de te tuer. Mon Maître n'attend pas._

_- Tu ne la toucheras pas !_

_- Le Maître la veut. Je la lui amènerai, quelque en soit le prix._

Puis il avait levé sa baguette, sa mère avait hurlé, et Thor était arrivé. Thor Bjorg… son véritable père. L'homme qui aimait sa mère, qui l'aimait elle, qui la considérait comme sa fille. Elle ne l'avait jamais appelé « papa »… c'était souvent « tonton Thor » ou alors « Thor », tout simplement. Elle l'aimait comme un père, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à l'appeler « papa ».

_- _…et je vois bien que vous ne m'écoutez pas, Moira.

Elle tressaillit.

_- _Excusez-moi.

Dumbledore eut un sourire indulgent et reprit.

_- _Votre géniteur, donc, était déjà en contact avec Lord Voldemort bien avant votre naissance. Jedusor avait prédit à Julius que sa progéniture serait dotée d'un don très utile pour ses projets…

_- _Mais… pourquoi ma mère ? Il ne l'a donc jamais aimée ?

_- _Oh si. A Poudlard, ils sortaient ensemble. Mais laissez moi expliquer. Et donc, vous êtes née. Voldemort a tout fait pour vous avoir, mais votre mère a réussi à lui échapper, avec l'aide de Lord Bjorg. Puis, lorsque Mr Potter a « vaincu » Voldemort, votre mère et vous êtes revenus en Angleterre.

_- _Thor n'était pas avec nous ?

_- _Mr Bjorg travaillait en tant qu'Auror au Ministère.

_- _Je vois… et c'est donc comme ça que je suis venue à Poudlard.

_- _Exact.

Moira réfléchissait.

_- _Mais dites moi, professeur, dit-elle soudain. Puisque mon… géniteur… est un Mangemort, pourquoi est-ce que je me suis retrouvée à Serdaigle ?

Dumbledore sourit.

Que vous a dit le Choixpeau, lorsque Minerva l'a posé sur votre tête, Miss Conelly ?

La jeune fille s'en rappelait très bien.

_- Une intelligence digne de Serdaigle, mais du sang serpentardesque… où vais-je pouvoir t'envoyer ?_

_- Pas à Serpentard, je vous en supplie, n'importe où mais pas à Serpentard…_

_- Hm… du sang noble et une éducation digne de Rowena elle-même… dans ce cas, plus d'hésitation : Serdaigle !_

_- _Il… il m'a dit que j'aurais très bien eu ma place à Serpentard…

_- _Mais vous vous êtes retrouvée à Serdaigle…

_- _Il… il m'a dit que j'avais une éducation digne de Rowena elle-même… mais de qui parlait-il ?

Dumbledore se leva et s'approcha de sa fenêtre. Dehors, la nuit était profonde, et quelques étoiles étaient apparues dans le ciel d'encre.

_- _Le Choixpeau parlait de Rowena Serdaigle, Moira. Votre mère est sa descendante en ligne directe.

Ce fut un réel choc pour la jeune sorcière.

_- _C'est pour cela que Lord Voldemort vous désire autant… il ne peut plus avoir votre mère, alors il aura sa fille. Voldemort veut rassembler tout les descendants des fondateurs de Poudlard. Il est le dernier descendant de Salazar Serpentard, il sait parler le Fourchelangue, et c'est un maître en Magie Noire, comme Serpentard. Helga Poufsouffle avait une âme noble, elle était d'une impartialité hors du commun. C'était une jeune femme loyale, et lorsque la Guerre des Maisons éclata, elle ne flancha jamais, et resta toujours avec Godric. Ce dernier était pourvu d'un courage rare. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire sur lui. Quant à Rowena…

Moira retint son souffle.

_- _Elle était très intelligente, et elle maîtrisait tout les rudiments de la magie élémentaire. C'était une soigneuse hors du commun. Elle avait aussi un don de legilimencie extrêmement développé. Chaque don ressort toutes les cinq générations.

Après un petit moment de silence, Dumbledore reprit :

_- _Malheureusement, c'est tombé sur vous.

Moira tenta d'étouffer un bâillement et glissa un peu de sa chaise.

_- _Vous êtes épuisée, je ferais donc vite pour vous expliquer, sourit Dumbledore. Comme vous êtes la descendante directe de Rowena Serdaigle et que vous êtes la cinquième génération, les pouvoirs de votre ancêtre sont en vous. Et ils se sont manifestés assez… brutalement dirons-nous. Votre pouvoir est grand et vous êtes trop jeune pour le maîtriser dès son apparition. Ce pouvoir de legilimencie est tellement puissant que vous avez capté les cris de l'âme de Sirius Black.

_- _Mais c'est impossible, il est mort ! Comment est ce que j'aurai pu l'entendre ?

_- _Je vous l'ai dit Miss Conelly, votre pouvoir est grand et puissant, vous êtes trop jeune pour pouvoir le manipuler correctement. Vous allez devoir apprendre à le maîtriser. Pour ce faire, vous prendrez des cours d'occlumencie avec le professeur Rogue.

La jeune Serdaigle hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

xoxoxoxo

Une fois sortis du bureau du directeur, Rogue se dirigea rapidement vers son bureau pour écrire la lettre à l'Ordre du Phénix.

_- Alohomora !_

L'homme ouvrit sa porte et alla s'asseoir à son bureau d'ébène. Il prit un parchemin, une plume de corbeau, de l'encre vert émeraude et écrivit. Lorsqu'il eut terminé d'écrire, le Maître des potions alla à la volière envoyer un hiboux au QG de l'Ordre, situé au 12 Square Grimmaud. Rogue sortit prestement de la volière, bien décidé à mettre la main sur _"ce foutu lycanthrope, jamais là quand on en a besoin !"_. Quand on parle du loup-garou… Au détour d'un couloir, le professeur de potion tomba nez à nez avec son collègue de DCFM.

_- _Ah Lupin, je te cherchais, dit calmement Rogue.

_- _Tu as besoin de moi Severus ? demanda l'autre professeur, sceptique.

_- _Ne te fais pas d'illusion, c'est Dumbledore qui m'envoie. On a un problème avec Moira Conelly.

_- _Mo ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? demanda une voix féminine derrière Remus.

_- _Miss Fangora, qu'est ce que vous fichez ici ? demanda durement Rogue.

_- _Le professeur Lupin me raccompagnait à mon dortoir. Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question ! répondit Calypso.

_- _Tu fais du détournement de mineur maintenant Lupin ? ironisa le professeur de potion.

_- _Je ne suis pas un Serpentard, jamais je ne ferais une chose pareil ! répondit calmement le lycanthrope en fronçant les sourcils.

_- _Il n'y a pas que les Serpentard pour faire des choses illégales, regarde ton ami Black .

_- _C'est facile de médire d'un mort, il ne peut plus se défendre ! lança Lupin, commençant à perdre son sang froid.

_- _En tout cas il est mieux là où il est ! siffla Rogue.

_- _Espèce de…

_- _Ca suffit vous deux ! s'écria Calypso en s'interposant entre les deux hommes, de profile, un bras tendu devant chaque adulte. Vous allez arrêter de vous comporter comme des gamins ? Vous avez passé l'âge de vous battre comme des chiffonniers !

Les deux professeurs se toisèrent un moment avant de regarder chacun un mur.

_- _Bien, vous êtes raisonnables, dit la Gryffondor. Et maintenant professeur Rogue, vous allez me dire ce que Moira a.

_- _Ceci ne vous regarde absolument pas, jeune fille. Si Dumbledore n'a pas jugé bon de vous tenir au courant, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, répondit Rogue, méprisant. Il m'a demandé de lui ramenez Lupin, je le fait et c'est tout.

Calypso avait rougi de colère, mais elle était déterminée à savoir ce que son amie avait.

_- _Très bien, vous l'aurez voulu espèce de vieille chauve-souris ! lança la jeune fille à l'adresse du Maître des potions.

Avant que Rogue n'ai pu réagir, Calypso le contourna et alla vers le bureau du directeur au pas de course.

_- _La sale garce ! jura-t-il à la suite de la Gryffondor.

Lupin éclata de rire et s'élança à la poursuite du professeur de potion et leur élève. Profitant de sa condition de loup-garou, le professeur de DCFM accéléra, dépassa son collègue et arriva près de Calypso qui s'acharnait sur la gargouille qui masquait l'escalier tournant.

_- _… Crème caramel, Fizwizbiz, Gnome au poivre, mais tu vas te pousser putain de gargouille de mes deux ?

De colère, la Gryffondor donna un coup pied à la statue et retint de justesse un cri de douleur.

_- _Saleté ! Mousse au chocolat, Fraisetagada, tarte au citron, Plume en sucre…

Au dernier nom de friandise qu'elle prononça, la gargouille pivota et laissa le passage libre.

_- _Plume en sucre ? Sacré Dumby ! sourit Caly.

Un rire la fit se retourner. Elle vit son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal se tenir au mur pour ne pas tomber, tellement il riait.

_- _Prof ! Vous vous foutez de moi, z'êtes pas gentil ! fit semblant de bouder la Gryffondor.

_- _Dumby… aha… je crois pas… ahaha… qu'il appréciera… HAHAHAHAHAHA…

_- _Vous me vexez là ! Oh oh, les ennuis arrivent !

En effet, Rogue arrivait. Avant qu'il n'ait pu saisir Calypso, celle-ci avait sauté sur l'escalier tournant qui l'emmena devant la porte du bureau du directeur. Au moment où elle allait ouvrir la porte, deux bras attrapèrent la jeune fille par la taille et la tirèrent en arrière.

_- _Lâchez moi !

_- _Bon, Severus, tu la lâches ? Je vais finir par croire que c'est toi qui fait du détournement de mineur ! s'exclama Lupin, mi-figue mi-raisin.

Aussitôt, ses paroles eurent l'effet escompté. Rogue lâcha Calypso, avec un regard de dégoût. La jeune fille tomba donc lamentablement par terre, et se cogna la tête contre la porte.

_- _Entrez !

xoxoxoxo

Dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, un petit silence calme s'était installé soudain rompu par des éclats de voix derrière la porte, suivis d'un bruit mat.

_- _Entrez ! dit Dumbledore avec un sourire amusé.

Les professeurs Rogue et Lupin entrèrent, le loup-garou soutenant une Calypso à moitié assommée.

_- _Tout va bien, Miss Fangora ? demanda Dumbledore, les sourcils froncés.

_- _Je… oui... répondit la Gryffondor en se frottant l'arrière de crâne avec force.

_- _Albus, il vaudrait mieux que Miss Fangora… commença Severus.

_- _Elle connaît Sirius, intervint Moira.

_- _Miss Conelly, ce qui va se dire dans cette pièce est hautement confidentiel…

_- _Ce n'est pas grave, Severus, coupa doucement Dumbledore.

_- _Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea Lupin, qui avait pâlit à la mention du nom de son ami défunt.

Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la jeune Serdaigle se leva.

_- _Je… j'aimerais expliquer, professeur, si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient, dit-elle, incertaine.

_- _Allez-y mon enfant.

La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration et lâcha d'un coup :

_- _Je suis entrée en contact avec Sirius.

_- …Pardon !_

_- _Sirius ?

_- _Contact ?

_- _Comment...

_- _Laissez moi expliquer. J'étais en retenue avec le professeur Rogue quand… ça s'est produit.

Remus était pâle comme la Mort, et Calypso était pendue à ses lèvres, avide de tout savoir.

_- _Il se trouve que… j'ai un don prononcé pour l'occlumencie, et j'ai entendu les appels de Sirius…

_- _Entendu, entendu ! vociféra le Maître des Potions. Pour un peu il vous aurait possédée et…

_- _Severus ! reprocha Dumbledore.

Le professeur se tut, pestant.

_- _Enfin… il est vrai que l'espace de quelques secondes, les cris de Sirius résonnaient dans ma tête, et j'avais l'impression que son âme remplaçait la mienne… et j'ai hurlé… enfin, il a hurlé par ma bouche… qu'il n'en pouvait plus… il demandait de l'aide… c'était très éprouvant.

Elle scruta les visages incrédules de la Gryffondor et du professeur de DCFM. Lupin avait retrouvé quelques couleurs, et semblait réfléchir. Calypso, elle, avait violemment pâlit. Ses lèvres étaient livides et tremblantes, mais dans ses yeux brillait une lueur d'espoir.

_- _Bien. Maintenant, mesdemoiselles Fangora et Conelly, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir regagner vos Salles Communes respectives. Miss Fangora, vous avez le droit de parler de cela à Miss Granger, mais pas à Messieurs Potter et Weasley.

La Gryffondor hocha la tête et se leva, puis sortit à la suite de Moira.

_- _Très bien, Messieurs, dit alors Dumbledore avec un sérieux déconcertant. Asseyez-vous. Nous allons pouvoir commencer.

xoxoxoxo

Le silence était pesant entre les deux élèves. Jamais elles n'avaient marché ainsi, regardant droit devant elles, sans accorder un seul regard à l'autre. Puis Moira se décida à briser le silence qui régnait entre les deux amies.

_- _Caly, tu es la première d'Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi à avoir connu Sirius. Comment l'as-tu rencontré ?

Semblant sortir de ses pensées, la Gryffondor répondit sans regarder la Serdaigle.

_- _Si ça ne te dérange pas trop, je préfèrerai ne pas en parler Mo, dit elle gentiment.

_- _Je comprends.

_- _Je vais parler de ce qui t'est arrivé à Hermione, reprit Calypso. Ce qu'il s'est passé me laisse penser, et surtout espérer que l'on peut ramener Sirius ici, continua la rouge et or.

Moira s'arrêta brusquement. Calypso en fit de même et regarda son amie Serdaigle.

_- _Il y a sûrement un moyen de le faire revenir, commença la bleu et bronze. Je crois qu'à nous trois, Hermione, toi et moi, nous trouverons ce moyen ! Mais il ne faut pas en parler à Harry et Ron, pour ne pas donner de faux espoirs à l'un et pour que l'autre ne nous gêne pas dans nos recherches.

_- _Exactement ce que je me disais, sourit la Gryffondor.

Les deux jeunes filles reprirent leur marche et se séparèrent à un croisement. Pour atteindre leur Salle Commune respective, Calypso devait monter un escalier et Moira descendre celui d'en face. Elles se dirent bonne nuit et la Serdaigle ajouta :

_- _Caly, tu était la plus attachée à Sirius de nous cinq, mise à part le professeur Lupin et Harry. N'espère pas trop, il est probable que, si on arrive à trouver un moyen de le ramener, ça ne marche pas.

_- _Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Mo, sourit Calypso. Quelque chose me dit que nous y arriverons !

Les deux amies se sourirent et allèrent se coucher.


	3. Halloween et Possession

**_Disclaimer_**les personnages ne sont pas à nous, mis à part Moira Conelly (à prononcer « moïra ») et Calypso Fangora.

**_Auteuses_**alors. Le pseudo, c'est Selerya, un savant mix de « Séléné » et « Shunrya ». Car, moi, Shunrya, et ma sœur Séléné, avons écris ce chapitre toutes les deux. On espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira :D !

**_RESUME :_** Moira et Calypso, l'une est à Serdaigle et l'autre à Gryffondor. Leurs pouvoirs étranges peuvent ramener Patmol d'entre les morts, mais à cause de Bellatrix Lestrange, Mo, Caly, Harry, Hermione, Drago, Remus, Sirius et Severus retournent de 20 ans dans le passé avec une mangemort de leur époque. Intégrés à Poudlard, en 1976, les cinq adolescents laissent leurs deux professeurs et Sirius dans la Forêt Interdite, alors que Bellatrix Lestrange a filé rejoindre son "pas encore" Maître.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Miss Lup : Nous sommes contente que ce deuxième chapitre t'es plus, et nous espérons que celui-ci te plaira tout autant. Merci pour ta review qui fait du bien à notre moral ;) et bonne lecture.

Lyane Non non, ce n'est pas une idée stupide, mais si nous te racontons tout, tu ne voudra plus lire, alors chut, lis et tu verras ;) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

Le Saut de l'Ange : Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review, elle nous a fait extrêmement plaisir ! Et oui, Mione, Caly et Moira vont ramener Sirius, mais c'est prévu pour le 5ème ou 6ème chapitres, alors va falloir être patiente ;) bonne lecture et à bientôt.

Lily Jolie : Un gros merci pour ta review, et tu verras le retour de Sirius aussi digne de lui, que Moira est digne de Serdaigle ;) Donc ma sœur et moi n'abandonnons pas cette fic, mais nous avons un gros problème d'ordinateur, alors nous n'avons pas pu uploader avant. Voilà, bonne lecture et nous espérons que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres.

**Note :** Nous voulions vous dire que nous sommes DESOLEES de ce retard, mais étant en terminale et ma sœur en première, et notre ordinateur ayant eu une « grosse maladie de pc », nous ne pouvons poster que maintenant. Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres, et que vous comprendrez les causes de ce retard. Bien à vous et bonne lecture.

**Sélérya**

Chapitre 3 : Halloween et Possession 

Deux mois étaient passés depuis que Moira était entrée en contact avec l'âme de Sirius. En ce vendredi 31 octobre, les cours étaient moroses. La matinée des Serdaigle et Gryffondor de sixième année s'était bien passée. Après avoir pris un solide repas, les élèves de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Serpentard de sixième année se dirigèrent au pas de course sous une pluie battante vers leur cours de Duel qui avait lieu dans le parc de Poudlard. Ils atteignirent rapidement un dôme nacré que le professeur de Duel, Remus Lupin avait dressé sur une circonférence d'une centaine de mètres pour protéger ses élèves des intempéries. Quand ils entrèrent dans le dôme, les élèves se lancèrent des sorts de séchage et se positionnèrent en demi-cercle autour du professeur qui leur tournait le dos. L'homme se retourna et sourit aux élèves des quatre Maisons.

- Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui, vous serez deux par deux pour vous entraîner, puis vous passerez chacun votre tour avec un autre adversaire et vous combattrez seuls devant les autres, dit le professeur.

Les élèves se mirent deux par deux et commencèrent à s'entraîner. Ron était avec Harry, Hermione avec Calypso, et Moira avec une de ses amies de Serdaigle. Les sorts fusaient de toutes parts, tout se passait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que, TADAAAA ! Malefoy la ramène. Et pas de chance pour lui, le quatuor de Gryffondor ainsi que Moira et son amie Serdaigle l'entendirent.

- Un loup-garou qui nous apprend le Duel… Quand mon père saura ça… Ce prof est minable, et il n'a même pas assez de son salaire pour s'acheter des robes convenables ! ricana le blond.

Les Serpentard autour de Malefoy rigolèrent, ainsi que quelques Poufsouffle et Serdaigle que le Choixpeau magique avait placé par erreur chez les Aigles et les Blaireaux (c'est le cas de l'dire !). La colère monta au nez d'un certain quatuor de Gryffondor. Des quatre rouge et or, ce fut la plus mauvaise et la plus virulente qui répondit la première.

- Malefoy, espèce de crétin fini, retire s'que tu viens de dire tout de suite !

- Tiens, la petite Lionne défend son professeur chéri, ricana le Serpentard. N'est-ce pas mignon ? La sang pur, la traître à son sang qui prend la défense d'un monstre ! sourit il narquoisement.

Les vert et argent ricanèrent aux imbécillités de leur "chef".

- Ce n'est pas lui le monstre Malefoy, c'est toi ! cracha la jeune fille, verte de rage (remplacez Malefoy par Gaston, et la réplique fait très "Belle et la Bête"). Comparée à un futur mangemort, un loup-garou est une peluche inoffensive !

Le Serpentard blond perdit son sourire narquois.

- Les loups-garous sont des monstres ! Ils tuent tout ce qui leur tombe sous la patte, ce sont des hybrides qui ne méritent pas de vivre ! s'écria Malefoy.

- Les mangemorts ne sont pas des saints que je sache, et eux plus que quiconque méritent la mort !

- Tu vas trop loin Fangora, siffla le blond Serpentard. Modère tes paroles, fillette, ou tu finiras à l'infirmerie !

- Fillette ? Moi ? demanda Calypso, outrée. Ce n'est pas un fils à papa doublé d'un sens de l'arrogance surdimensionné triplé d'une stupidité affligeante et quadruplé d'un sang soi-disant pur qui va me faire peur ! cria la Gryffondor.

- Fils à papa ? Arrogance surdimensionnée ? Stupidité affligeante ? répéta Malefoy, les yeux écarquillés par l'incompréhension.

- Il était temps que mes paroles atteignent le truc gélatineux qui te sert de cerveau Malefoy ! ironisa Caly.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut exterminer les sangs de bourbe, les sangs mêlés et les traîtres à leur sang comme ta famille ! cracha le Serpentard.

- Je te signale en passant Malefoy, que Voldemort est un sang mêlé, et que s'il s'écoutait, ce sorcier décérébré se tuerait lui-même, dit Hermione d'une voix charriant l'Alaska.

Tous les élèves sursautèrent, sauf le quatuor de Gryffondor et Moira.

- Granger, c'est une conversation entre sorciers normaux, alors retourne avec les rats de bibliothèque ! lança Malefoy.

- Si c'est une conversation entre sorciers normaux, tu devrais retourner au cirque Malefoy, l'extraordinaire fouine bondissante n'a strictement rien à foutre ici, attaqua Moira.

- Wouaw ! Les filles sont en forme aujourd'hui, murmura Ron à Harry.

- Rappelle-moi de ne jamais les mettre en colère, répondit Harry sur le même ton de voix.

- Je serais vous, je me modèrerais, dit calmement Malefoy, bouillonnant de rage. Nous sommes plus nombreux que vous. Ce serait dommage d'abîmer vos jolies petites frimousses, finit-il avec un sourire de vainqueur.

- Mais vas-y Malefoy, te gênes pas ! Attaque. Toi et tes larbins ne savez faire que ça, attaquer à 10 contre 1 ! provoqua Hermione en avançant vers le Serpentard.

- Seulement n'oublies pas : les Serpentard ne sont aimés que d'eux même, ajouta Moira. Et à une Maison contre trois, ce ne serait pas marrant !

- Ne te fais surtout pas de fausses idées Malefoy, Hermione, Moira et moi sommes capables de te mettre une raclée à toi et ta Maison de ploucs, renchérit Calypso. Les Lions font toujours la peau aux Serpents !

xoxoxoxo

Depuis le début de la dispute, un cercle s'était formé autour des quatre protagonistes. Voyant que presque tous ses élèves étaient regroupés autour de quelque chose et entendant des murmures d'indignations et des rires provenant de cet attroupement, le professeur Lupin était allé voir ce qu'il se passait. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Drago Malefoy et Calypso Fangora se disputer ! (c'est ironique) Il allait intervenir, quand un mot dans la dispute lui parvint aux oreilles : "loup-garou". L'adulte blêmit et se résolut à séparer les deux adversaires. Quand il fit en pas en direction des deux opposants, un jeune homme de Gryffondor, Seamus Finnigan le retint.

- N'y allez pas, écoutez plutôt ! dit sérieusement le jeune homme.

Trop secoué par le sujet de la dispute, le professeur obtempéra. Il resta à côté de Seamus et suivit la joute verbale qui donnait l'impression d'être un match de tennis, car aussitôt que Malefoy crachait son venin, Calypso lui renvoyait la pareil avec une vitesse déconcertante.

- Si elle est sur le point de se battre, c'est pour vous vous savez, reprit Finnigan. Malefoy vous a encore insulté. Cet imbécile a oublié que les Gryffondor ont le sang chaud et qu'insulter un de ses amis devant Calypso risque de lui attirer de graves ennuis !

Lupin n'eut pas le temps de répondre que les deux ennemis élevaient la voix :

- Les loups-garous sont des monstres ! Ils tuent tout ce qui leur tombe sous la patte, ce sont des hybrides qui ne méritent pas de vivre ! s'écria Malefoy.

Remus eut l'impression que des lames de rasoirs transperçaient son cœur, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point le Serpentard avait raison.

- Les mangemorts ne sont pas des saints que je sache, et eux plus que quiconque méritent la mort !

Le professeur releva la tête et regarda la frêle adolescente qui tenait tête au grand vert et argent. "Elle a une langue acérée ! Note à moi-même pour plus tard : ne jamais lui donner une raison de se mettre en colère contre moi !".

- Tu vas trop loin Fangora, siffla le blond Serpentard. Modère tes paroles, fillette, ou tu finiras à l'infirmerie !

_"Ah, elle a touché un point sensible là"_.

- Fillette ? Moi ? demanda Calypso, outrée. Ce n'est pas un fils à papa doublé d'un sens de l'arrogance surdimensionné triplé d'une stupidité affligeante et quadruplé d'un sang soi-disant pur qui va me faire peur ! cria la jeune fille, hors d'elle.

_"Excellent ! La répartie que cette fille a est digne des Maraudeurs ! Si seulement Patmol et Cornedrue étaient là ! Vous vous seriez sûrement bien entendus avec elle."_. Remus sourit devant le flot d'insultes dont Calypso abreuvait Malefoy.

- Fils à papa ? Arrogance surdimensionnée ? Stupidité affligeante ? répéta Malefoy, les yeux écarquillés par l'incompréhension.

_"Si Lucius voyait son fils se faire clouer le bec par un Gryffondor, une fille qui plus est, le pauvre ferait une crise cardiaque !"_ pensa ironiquement Lupin.

- Il était temps que mes paroles atteignent le truc gélatineux qui te sert de cerveau Malefoy ! ironisa Caly.

_"Décidément cette fille aurait eu sa place à Serpentard ! Je suis bien content qu'elle soit à Gryffondor !"_.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut exterminer les sangs de bourbe, les sangs mêlés et les traîtres à leurs sangs comme ta famille ! cracha le Serpentard.

_"Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça Drago, tu lui tends la perche là !"_

- Je te signale en passant Malefoy, que Voldemort est un sang mêlé, et que s'il s'écoutait, ce sorcier décérébré se tuerait lui-même, intervint Hermione d'une voix charriant l'Alaska.

_"Hermione s'y met, ça va faire mal. Et ces idiots qui ont peur d'un nom, ça devient lassant de voir tout le monde sursauter à la simple mention du nom de Voldemort"_ pensa tristement le professeur de DCFM.

- Granger, c'est une conversation entre sorciers normaux, alors retourne avec les rats de bibliothèque ! lança Malefoy.

_"Aïe ! C'est pas bon ça, il est en terrain miné là !"._

- Si c'est une conversation entre sorciers normaux, tu devrais retourner au cirque Malefoy, l'extraordinaire fouine bondissante n'a strictement rien à foutre ici, attaqua Moira.

_"Ahahahaha ! Moira qui décoche une phrase empoisonnée. Ces trois filles sont les Maraudeurs version remasterisée et féminisée. Sirius, James, j'espère vraiment que de la où vous êtes vous ne manquez rien du spectacle ! Si toute les filles avaient eu ce tempérament de mon temps, Patmol n'aurait jamais eu plus de la moitié des filles de Poudlard dans son lit."._

- Je serais vous, je me modèrerais, dit calmement Malefoy, bouillonnant de rage. Nous sommes plus nombreux que vous. Ce serait dommage d'abîmer vos petites frimousses, finit il avec un sourire de vainqueur.

_"A oui, la lâcheté serpentardesque. Dernier recours quand la force ne marche pas"_ pensa avec dégoût Lupin.

- Mais vas-y Malefoy, te gênes pas ! Attaque, toi et tes larbins ne savez faire que ça, attaquer à 10 contre 1 ! provoqua Hermione en avançant vers le Serpentard.

_"Elle a pas tort la Gryffondor"._

- Seulement n'oublies pas, les Serpentard ne sont aimés que d'eux même, ajouta Moira. Et à une Maison contre trois, ce serait pas marrant ! dit elle les yeux brillant d'une lueur…presque sadique.

_"Je savais pas que les Serdaigle étaient sadiques et bagarreurs"_ pensa l'adulte, surpris. _"A moins que ce ne soit une exception."._

- Ne te fais surtout pas de fausses idées Malefoy, Hermione, Moira et moi sommes capables de te mettre une raclée à toi et ta Maison de ploucs, renchérit Calypso. Les Lions font toujours la peau aux Serpents !

Remus regardait avec fierté ces trois jeunes filles qui avaient le courage de défier les plus vils et dangereux spécimens sorciers. Mais il revint bien vite sur terre quand il entendit ce que Blaise Zabini, un des proches de Malefoy, dit fortement.

- Un loup-garou ne mérite pas d'être défendu, même par une Sang de bourbe !

Un frémissement de colère et d'indignation parcourut les Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor, tandis que le loup-garou en question sentait ses entrailles se glacer et son cœur manquer un battement en regardant le centre du cercle formé par les élèves. Le professeur vit Calypso faire un pas en avant, menaçante, mais Moira la devança. La Serdaigle envoya son poing droit à la rencontre du nez du Serpentard qui vacilla sous le choc, l'impact cassant son appendice nasal.

- Ne – dis – plus – jamais – ça ! dit la bleu et bronze d'une voix hachée par la rage. Un loup-garou est mille fois plus méritant qu'un sale mangemort !

_"Ca c'était une droite !"_ pensa Lupin, ahuri. A présent l'homme était tendu et concentré sur la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

- Zabini a raison, on ne peut pas faire confiance à un loup-garou, harangua Malefoy.

- Mais à un Serpentard oui ! ironisa Hermione.

- Plus qu'à un monstre c'est sûr !

Un cri de rage pure retentit et une tornade de cheveux rouge parsemés de mèches bleues se jeta sur Malefoy. Les deux adolescents roulèrent au sol et la tornade se retrouva à cheval sur le Serpentard. Calypso (vous l'avez tous reconnu aux cheveux) attrapa le col de la robe de sorcier de Malefoy, tira le jeune homme à elle, leva son poing et balança un crochet du droit au vert et argent qui alla se cogner la tête sur le sol.

Un autre Serpentard renversa la Gryffondor, libérant son ami Drago de la furie qui le rouait de coups. Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Hermione d'entrer en jeu. Elle dégagea le Serpentard qui était sur Calypso d'un coup de pied bien sentis dans l'épaule et s'occupa de lui, tandis que Caly se retrouvait face à Malefoy.

- Tu vas me le payer Fangora ! On ne s'attaque pas à…

- … un futur mangemort impunément, je sais, coupa la Gryffondor. Mais tu apprendras qu'on ne critique pas mes amis sans s'exposer à ma vengeance !

- Parce que tu considères cet… hybride comme un ami ?

- Oui, et je suis fière d'être son élève et amie !

Le Serpentard ricana méchamment et reprit le combat.

xoxoxoxo

De son côté, Moira se défoulait sur Zabini. Le pauvre avait dit un mot de trop et recevait une pluie de coups. Mais ce… type réussit tout de même à mettre un coup de poing dans le ventre de la Serdaigle, lui coupant le souffle. Les autres élèves étaient subjugués par le combat des trois filles. Mais Harry et Ron voyaient que les Serpentard se mettaient à plusieurs sur leurs amies. Si personne n'aidait les deux Gryffondor et la Serdaigle, elles se retrouveraient rapidement submergées.

Potter et Weasley se regardèrent, sourirent d'un sourire carnassier et se jetèrent dans la mêlée. Leur intervention sonna la charge des Lions qui foncèrent dans le tas de vert et argent. Les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle ne voulant pas être en reste, prirent part au combat, mais avec moins d'ardeur que les Gryffondor et Serpentard. Les Aigles et les Blaireaux surveillaient les arrières des rouge et or.

Dès qu'un Serpent allait frapper un Lion par derrière, un Serdaigle et un Poufsouffle s'en occupaient. Le combat dégénérait, les coups étaient de plus en plus violents, mais aucuns des adversaires ne voulaient montrer qu'ils étaient plus faible que les autres, alors ils continuaient. Les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle étaient à l'écart, le professeur Lupin parmi eux.

A un moment, un corps fut propulsé vers l'arrière. Calypso, qui avait été poussée hors du combat, tomba le dos contre le torse de Lupin. Voulant retourner se battre, la Gryffondor essaya de se libérer de l'étreinte des deux puissants bras qui l'enserraient. Croyant avoir à faire à un Serpentard quelconque, la jeune fille se débattit avec l'énergie du désespoir, jusqu'à ce que Lupin lui dise de se calmer.

- Eh ! Du calme, je ne vais pas te faire de mal !

- Prof ?

Sidérée et rassurée que ce ne soit que son professeur, Caly se détendit et arrêta de se débattre. Sans pour autant la lâcher, l'adulte sortit sa baguette et l'agita vers la zone sinistrée en murmurant :

- _Separo combattem_ !

Une lueur dorée s'échappa de la baguette du professeur Lupin, s'infiltra entre chaque combattant et les sépara brutalement.

- CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT ! tonna Lupin pour se faire entendre.

Caly toujours dans ses bras et une fois le silence revenu, le professeur put parler normalement.

- Je n'apprécie pas que l'on critique les gens dans le dos, Mr Malefoy, je retire donc 20 points à Serpentard.

Les vert et argent étaient furieux d'avoir perdu des points pour si peu à leurs yeux.

- Mais je n'apprécie pas non plus que l'on se batte pour une chose qui n'en vaut pas la peine, reprit l'homme. De ce fait, j'enlève 20 points à Gryffondor.

Lupin sentait la satisfaction des Serpentard à l'annonce des points retirés aux Gryffondor, il sentait aussi la déception des rouge et or qui n'avait fait que défendre les leurs, ainsi que la désapprobation des Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, qui ne comprenaient pas la réaction de leur professeur. Le lycanthrope regarda les élèves de sixième année de Serpentard et Gryffondor et leur ordonna d'aller à l'infirmerie pour soigner les nez cassés de certains combattants.

- Mr Malefoy et Miss Fangora, Granger et Conelly, restez s'il vous plaît. Les autres vous pouvez y aller.

Quand tous furent sortis, excepté les quatre nommés plus tôt, Remus lâcha enfin Calypso qui put se remettre debout correctement, tout en lui jetant un regard qui n'avait rien d'amical.

- Malefoy, vous viendrez en retenue lundi à 20h dans mon bureau. Vous pouvez y aller.

- Bien… professeur.

Drago bouillait de rage, mais ne fit rien pour aggraver son cas. Lorsqu'il fut parti, le professeur Lupin tourna son attention sur les trois filles qui restaient.

- Vous trois aussi serez collées, en même temps que Malefoy, lundi à 20h, dans mon bureau. Je regrette d'avoir à vous mettre en retenue, mais je ne peux faire autrement, surtout que vous vous êtes battues. Vous pouvez rentrer au château maintenant.

Moira, Hermione et Calypso baissèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers la sortie du dôme. Lorsque ses deux amies furent dehors, Caly se retourna et lança un regard peiné et colérique au dernier des Maraudeurs.

- Pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas laissées les démolir ? demanda la Gryffondor.

- Parce que ça n'en vaut pas la peine, répondit calmement le professeur Lupin.

- Ca en vaut toujours la peine quand c'est pour un ami, répliqua fermement la jeune fille.

- Dans ce cas précis, non.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Parce que vous êtes un loup-garou ?

L'adulte ne répondit pas et baissa la tête. Exaspérée par la réaction de son professeur, Calypso décida de le secouer et lui parla plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu :

- Regardez-moi, ordonna-t-elle.

Quand Lupin eut ancré ses yeux dorés dans les yeux saphir de son élève, la Gryffondor reprit :

- C'est vrai, vous êtes un loup-garou. Mais qu'est ce que ça change ?

- Tout, ça change tout ! s'exclama Remus.

- Faux ! Ca ne change rien ! Vous êtes toujours le professeur Remus Jonathan Lupin !

- Je suis dangereux et bon à enfermer ! dit avec force l'adulte.

- Non ! Vous n'êtes dangereux que les nuits de pleines Lune. Le reste du mois vous êtes aussi doux qu'un agneau ! rétorqua durement Calypso.

- Un agneau qui tue, ironisa Lupin. Malefoy a raison, un loup-garou n'a aucun droit !

…CLAC !

La gifle était partie toute seule. Remus porta la main à sa joue douloureuse et regarda le petit bout de femme qui l'avait giflé. Ses yeux n'avaient plus les paillettes turquoise qui adoucissaient son regard. Ils étaient d'un bleu presque noir, assombris par la colère.

- C'est faux, et vous le savez aussi bien que moi ! Un mangemort n'a aucun droit, mais un loup-garou a autant le droit de vivre, d'être heureux et d'être aimé qu'un sorcier banal !

Tournant brusquement les talons, Calypso franchit le dôme avant que son professeur ne réagisse. Lupin regarda la jeune fille s'éloigner vers son cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques en se frottant la joue. Remus fit disparaître le dôme nacré d'un geste rageur de sa baguette et marcha rapidement vers le château. Dans une heure il avait un double cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec les Serdaigle. Il allait passer son heure de libre à réfléchir.

xoxoxoxo

Quand elle arriva à son cours, celui-ci avait déjà commencé depuis un bon quart d'heure. Elle s'excusa auprès d'Hagrid et alla rejoindre ses trois amis.

- Où étais-tu ? demanda Harry.

- J'avais une petite discussion avec le professeur Lupin, répondit sèchement Calypso.

- Et de quoi avez-vous parlé ? demanda innocemment Ron.

Fangora releva la tête brusquement et Harry, Ron et Hermione virent la couleur presque noire de ses yeux.

- La discussion a dû être houleuse, avança la préfète des Gryffondor, tandis que les paillettes turquoise refaisaient leur apparition dans les yeux saphir de la batteuse.

- Tu l'as dit, répondit Calypso, radoucie. Et ça s'est mal terminé, avoua-t-elle.

- Comment ça ? fit Harry, éberlué.

- Je l'ai giflé, dit Caly, rouge d'embarras.

- Tu l'as GIFLE ?

- Chut Ron, moins fort ! s'exclama Hermione. Caly, pourquoi tu as giflé Lupin ?

- Le coup est parti tout seul. Il m'a dit que Malefoy avait raison et que les loups-garous n'avaient aucun droit. Ca a fini de me mettre hors de moi et je lui ai mis une claque, répondit la jeune fille en baissant les yeux.

- Je comprends, à ta place, je crois que j'aurais fait pareil, rassura Hermione.

- Mais il n'a pas réagi ? demanda anxieusement Harry.

- Je ne lui en ai pas laissé le temps, après l'avoir frappé, je suis partie.

- Mais Caly… tu as giflé un prof ! s'exclama Ron.

- Qui a giflé un prof ? demanda Parvati Patil.

- Personne, sinon on aurait déjà plus de points ! répliqua Hermione en lançant un regard noir à Ron.

Les deux heures de Soins aux Créatures Magiques passèrent trop lentement au goût de notre quatuor rouge et or. Dès que le cours pris fin, les Gryffondor se dirigèrent rapidement vers le château et la tour d'astronomie pour un cours du même nom.

Après une heure d'Astronomie, les Gryffondor retournèrent à leur Salle Commune afin de déposer leurs affaires et se rafraîchir un peu avant le repas d'Halloween. Harry et Ron furent les premiers du quatuor à aller manger, l'entraînement de Quidditch étant annulé pour cause d'Halloween, et l'estomac de Ron étant un gouffre sans fond qui faisait un bruit monstre. Hermione et Calypso descendirent elles aussi de leur tour, mais sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, elles rencontrèrent une Moira pas tout à fait normale.

xoxoxoxo

Après le fiasco que furent les deux heures de Duel, les Serdaigle avaient une heure de libre. Moira en profita pour filer à la bibliothèque et continuer les recherches sur le moyen de ramener Sirius qu'elle avait entrepris avec Hermione et Calypso une fois que la préfète de Gryffondor fut mise au courant du projet insensé de ses deux amies. 15 minutes avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse, la Serdaigle rangea tout les livres dont elle s'était servis (assez pour recouvrir de deux épaisseurs la table de sept personnes qu'elle avait réquisitionné !) et sortit de la bibliothèque. Moira se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de DCFM et arriva en avance. La porte étant ouverte, et le professeur Lupin semblant plongé dans ses pensées, la jeune fille frappa deux petits coups sur la porte, signalant sa présence. Le professeur sursauta et tourna son regard doré vers l'intrus.

- Miss Conelly, que faites vous ici ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

- Euh… J'ai cours avec vous professeur, répondit la Serdaigle.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Entrez je vous prie, proposa Lupin.

Moira s'exécuta et alla s'asseoir à sa place. Elle trouvait son professeur étrange. Quoi de plus naturel quand le dit prof est un loup-garou me direz-vous. Mais à la tête que faisait Remus, quelque chose le préoccupait. Regardant attentivement le visage de l'homme pour trouver une explication à son problème, la jeune Serdaigle remarqua une légère rougeur sur la joue gauche de l'adulte. La rougeur s'estompait, mais on distinguait encore nettement la forme d'une main. "Qui a pu le gifler ? Ca ne peut pas être un autre prof, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils se battent entre eux. Non, ça doit être un élève, mais qui ?" pensa la bleu et bronze. Ne cherchant pas plus loin, Moira sortit ses affaires et attendit en silence que ses camarades de classe arrivent.

Pendant deux heures, Lupin parla des chimères et des différentes façons de s'en débarrasser. A la fin du cours, Moira sortit la dernière, se demandant toujours ce qui préoccupait tant son professeur. Se dépêchant de rejoindre ses amis de Serdaigle en cours d'Astronomie, la jeune fille se décida à penser à autre chose. Ses recherches pour ramener Sirius par exemple. Mais elle dût bientôt abandonner, son cours commençant.

Après l'heure d'Astronomie, les Serdaigle allèrent déposer leurs affaires dans leurs dortoirs et descendirent à la Grande Salle. Au détour d'un couloir, Moira sentit une présence dans sa tête qui essayait de prendre le contrôle de son corps. La Serdaigle lutta, mais elle ne maîtrisait pas encore son pouvoir, Rogue ne pouvant lui accorder du temps qu'après Halloween, et la présence réussit à la contrôler. Les yeux de la jeune fille virèrent au rouge sang, et sa démarche fut saccadée, comme celle d'un robot, quand la présence la fit aller vers le bureau du directeur. En passant devant un couloir adjacent qui menait à la tour des Gryffondor, deux élèves virent la Serdaigle passer d'une démarche étrange, mais le corps manipulé ne s'en formalisa pas et continua sa route vers le bureau du directeur.

xoxoxoxo

Les deux personnes, qui n'étaient autres qu'Hermione et Calypso, furent surprise par la marche saccadée de leur amie Serdaigle.

- Regarde Mione, c'est Moira… Elle marche bizarrement et vers le bureau du dirlo, fit remarquer Caly en fronçant les sourcils.

- Elle est possédée ! s'exclama la préfète. Ses yeux n'étaient plus vert amande, mais rouge sang. En plus, elle va vers le bureau de Dumbledore au lieu d'aller dans la Grande Salle… C'est louche !

Les deux Gryffondor se regardèrent et dirent en chœur :

- On la suit !

Hermione et Calypso partir à la poursuite de leur amie Serdaigle qui avait prit une bonne avance. Elles la rattrapèrent devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. La présence qui avait pris possession du corps de Moira ne connaissait pas le mot de passe, et était donc bloquée dans le couloir. En voyant arriver deux Gryffondor, la possédée dit d'une voix grave qui n'était pas celle de la Serdaigle :

- Ouvrez-moi, je dois parler au directeur !

Calypso avait pâli dangereusement. Cette voix… Elle connaissait cette voix ! Ne pouvant prononcer un mot, ce fut Hermione qui donna le mot de passe.

- Plume en sucre.

La gargouille se déplaça sur le côté et le corps de Moira s'engouffra dans le passage, Mione et Caly sur les talons. Moira ouvrit la porte du bureau de Dumbledore avec force, faisant sursauter et se mettre en garde les trois professeurs qui occupaient la pièce.

- Miss Conelly… commença le directeur.

- Professeur, il faut que vous m'aidiez ! s'exclama la voix grave de la présence.

Les trois adultes virent alors la couleur des yeux de la Serdaigle. Rouge sang. Et cette voix grave… Un des adultes était devenu blanc comme neige. Cette voix, il l'avait entendu durant toute sa scolarité. Cette voix, il la reconnaîtrait entre mille.

- Sirius, murmura-t-il.

Le directeur et le deuxième professeur sursautèrent, tandis que les trois adultes se rendaient compte de la présence d'Hermione et Calypso, quand celle-ci claqua violemment la porte du bureau, faisant tressaillir tout ses occupants.

- Je vois que vous aussi vous avez reconnu sa voix Prof, dit doucement une Calypso pâle comme la Mort.

- Comment ne pas reconnaître la voix de mon vieil ami ? demanda le professeur Lupin, les yeux fixés sur Moira.

- Si c'est une blague, elle est de mauvais goût, siffla l'autre professeur.

- C'est pas le moment d'être rabat-joie professeur Rogue, contre-attaqua Hermione. Sirius est dans la tête de Moira, et son corps ne résistera pas très longtemps à un deuxième esprit, alors gardez vos réflexions pour vous !

- Du calme s'il vous plaît, intervint Dumbledore. Ecoutons ce qui Miss Conelly… Sirius… enfin peut importe, écoutons ce qu'ils ont à nous dirent. Mais avant…

Le vieil homme fit s'asseoir le corps chancelant de la Serdaigle avant que la voix grave de Sirius Black ne s'élève.

- Si j'ai pu prendre possession de cette jeune fille, c'est parce que le voile qui sépare le monde des vivants de l'espèce de sas dans lequel je suis, est plus fin à Halloween, la fête des Morts, dit Sirius, devançant la question du directeur.

- Comment vas-tu Sirius ?

- Remus, mon vieux ! lança presque joyeusement la voix. Je vais aussi bien qu'une âme puisse aller au purgatoire. Je vous en prie, sortez moi de là, c'est insupportable d'entendre les voix des âmes des vivants. Je vais devenir fou ici !

- Mais nous n'avons pas de moyen pour vous ramener, dit tristement Dumbledore.

Calypso et Hermione se regardèrent, puis la préfète se lança.

- Vous non, professeur, mais nous oui !

- Arrêtez de dire des inepties Miss Granger, on ne peut pas ressusciter un mort, même chez les sorciers ! siffla Rogue.

- Oh bouclez-là vieille chauve-souris ! dit sèchement Calypso. Si on vous dit qu'on a trouvé un moyen de ramener Sirius, c'est que c'est vrai !

Rogue était muet d'indignation, et un rire rauque et grave retentit dans la pièce.

- Ca c'est ma petite Caly ! Toujours aussi impulsive, hein petit fille ?

- Eh ! J'ai plus 13 ans Sirius, j'en ai 16 maintenant !

- Revenons-en à nos moutons si vous voulez bien, intervint Dumbledore. Vous dites que vous avez trouvé un moyen pour ramener Mr Black parmi nous, Miss Granger ?

- C'est exacte Monsieur. Il faut être au maximum sept personnes pour réussir à ouvrir un passage et le ramener.

- C'est franchement n'importe quoi cette histoire ! siffla le professeur de potions. On ne peut pas ressusciter un mort !

- Ne sous-estime pas l'intelligence d'Hermione, Rogue, grinça Sirius.

- C'est pas possible, même au purgatoire tu trouves le moyen de te battre verbalement avec Rogue, Sir, sourit Remus, toujours aussi pâle.

- Qu'est ce tu veux mon vieux, on se refait plus à notre âge, répondit en riant l'esprit.

- Je continue, si ça ne vous fait rien, coupa Hermione, décidée à raconter leur projet.

- Allez-y Miss, dit Dumbledore.

- Donc, il faut être sept pour ouvrir le passage. Le don de Moira nous servira quand elle le maîtrisera, parce qu'il faut une grande force mentale pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte entre les deux mondes. Pendant que Mo entrera en contact avec Sirius, Caly créera un lien entre le purgatoire et la salle où se trouve l'arche dans le Département des Mystères. Mais pour créer ce lien, il faudra que cinq personnes répètent une incantation plusieurs fois. Si ça marche, Sirius devrait voir une porte de lumière apparaître de son côté, et le lien devrait avoir une couleur argentée.

- Et si ne marche pas ? demanda doucement Lupin.

- Alors nous mourrons. Tout les sept, répondit sans aucunes émotions Calypso.

Les professeurs se figèrent et regardèrent fixement la Gryffondor.

- Je plaisantais ! Non, sérieusement, il n'y a pas de danger pour ceux qui ne seront pas en contact avec le purgatoire, reprit Caly.

- Mais, si ceux qui courent un danger sont ceux qui sont en contact avec le purgatoire… Ca veut dire que Moira et toi serez en danger si ça ne marche pas ! s'exclama Lupin.

- Je refuse catégoriquement que vous mettiez vos vies en jeu pour sauver la mienne ! dit avec force Sirius.

- C'est pas le moment de faire la vierge effarouchée Sirius, lança sèchement Calypso. Tu étais là pour moi quand Alex est… Et tu m'as sauvé la vie à cette époque-là, j'ai une dette envers toi, et je compte bien l'honorer en te ramenant parmi les vivants.

- Mais tu…

- Te rebeller n'y changera rien Sir, ma décision est irrévocable, comme celles de Moira et Mione.

- Caly a raison Sirius, vous nous avez aidé à plusieurs reprises. Harry, Ron, le professeur Lupin, Caly, Mo, moi, on vous doit tous quelque chose. Si vous saviez ce que votre disparition nous a fait ! Harry était au bord de la dépression, Remus n'était pas mieux, et Caly, n'en parlons pas. Mais il n'y a pas qu'eux ; tous ceux qui vous connaissaient et qui croyaient en votre innocence, tous vous ont pleuré et regretté.

- Et nous croyons en notre travail, nous sommes certaines que ça marchera. Moira et moi ne mourront pas, je te le promets. Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas Sirius ?

- Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en toi petite fille, grogna Patmol. Mais je désapprouve totalement cette idée !

- Génial ! lança joyeusement Hermione. Il faut juste que Mo apprenne à maîtriser son don, et le tour est joué.

- Tout doux jeune fille, calma Dumbledore. A ce que je vois vous envisagez vraiment de le faire. Je ne vous empêcherai pas d'agir, si vous êtes sûres et certaines des résultats de votre projet.

- Nous en sommes sûres et certaines, dirent en chœur Hermione et Calypso.

- Très bien, dit le professeur Dumbledore. Mais il va falloir choisir les sept personnes qui iront au Département des Mystères.

- Pour commencer, Moira, Calypso et moi, serons obligatoirement du voyage, dit Hermione.

- Black n'a pas besoin d'incompétentes dans votre genre pour sortir de son purgatoire, siffla Rogue.

- A oui ? Et comment comptez-vous ouvrir le passage ? En dansant des claquettes peut-être ? dit sèchement Calypso. Sans nous vous n'êtes même pas foutu d'entrer en contact avec Sirius !

- Calme-toi Caly, dit doucement ledit Sirius. Bien que ça ne me plaise pas de l'avouer, vous êtes obligées de venir, puisque vous savez comment faire, de par vos recherches.

- Il manque toujours trois personnes, fit remarquer Lupin.

Tous les regards des personnes présentes se tournèrent vers le lycanthrope.

- Ben quoi ? Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais laisser mon meilleur ami pourrir chez les morts non ?

Hermione et Caly sourirent.

- Pour les trois personnes qui restent, je pense que nous aurons besoin de la puissance magique de Harry, et de la votre professeur Rogue, dit doucement la préfète de Gryffondor.

- Sans oublier celle de Malefoy, ajouta Calypso.

- Mais t'es malade ? s'exclama Hermione. Comment vas-tu le convaincre de se joindre à nous ? demanda-t-elle, éberluée par les dires de son amie.

- N'oublie pas que je suis une sang pur, Mione. Les familles de sang pur savent toujours tout sur les autres familles de sang pur. De plus, Drago Malefoy n'est pas enclin à suivre les traces de son cher papounet, n'est-ce pas professeur Rogue ?

Celui-ci sursauta, regarda la Gryffondor droit dans les yeux, puis hocha la tête affirmativement.

- Mais vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, ajouta l'irascible professeur de potions.

- Vous vous trompez monsieur, dit le plus sérieusement du monde Calypso. Vous êtes un mage puissant, et vous maîtrisez l'occlumencie comme personne. Même si tout le monde vous déteste, certains élèves vous respectent, même si vous les méprisez.

- Caly, Moira et moi faisons parti de ces élèves. Nous savons que vous nous détestez, mais nous vous respectons et vous admirons.

Rogue leva un sourcil sarcastique à la dernière phrase d'Hermione.

- Mione ne vous ment pas, reprit Calypso. Nous vous admirons, parce que peu d'hommes auraient le courage de jouer le double jeu que vous jouez.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, dit froidement le professeur de potions.

- Pas de ça avec nous monsieur, fit doucement la Gryffondor. Vous pouvez tromper qui vous voulez, mais pas nous. Je sais que vous êtes un mangemort, mais je sais aussi que vous risquez votre vie pour vous racheter du mauvais choix que vous avez fait. Peu d'hommes auraient eu le cran de faire ce que vous avez fait. Ce que je vais vous dire ne vous fera pas plaisir, ni à un certain esprit que je ne nommerai pas, mais vous auriez eu votre place à Gryffondor, vous Severus Rogue, l'irascible Serpentard.

Le silence tomba sur les professeurs et les élèves. Ce fut Rogue qui parla le premier depuis la petite tirade de la batteuse de Gryffondor.

- C'est bon Fangora, vous avez fini de déblatérer vos imbécillités ?

Et voilà, les paroles de la jeune fille l'avaient touché plus que ce qu'il ne voulait avouer, et la seule chose qu'il trouvait à faire, c'était se réfugier derrière son bouclier de sarcasmes. Calypso avait encaissé les sarcasmes de son professeur sans broncher, mais la colère que cet homme allumait dans son cœur bouillonnait dans ses veines.

- Je crois que tu l'as vexé Severus, dit Sirius en foudroyant Rogue du regard.

- Il me semble que c'était fait pour Sir, fit Remus en jetant un coup d'œil désapprobateur à son collègue.

- Et la vieille chauve-souris a raison, grinça Calypso. Ca m'apprendra à essayer d'être gentille !

Vexée, la jeune fille alla s'asseoir et se perdit dans les méandres de ses pensées. Dumbledore sourit et reprit la parole.

- Le choix des personnes me semble judicieux. Lorsque vous sortirez d'ici jeunes filles, veuillez m'envoyer messieurs Potter, Malefoy et Weasley.

- Monsieur, il serait préférable que Ron ne vienne pas.

- Et pourquoi donc Miss Granger ? demanda le directeur, visiblement surpris.

- Disons que sa puissance magique est trop faible pour être d'une grande aide, et puis c'est mon meilleur ami, mais c'est une catastrophe sur pattes ! (mais non on ne voit pas du tout que Séléné n'aime pas Ron, vous vous faites des idées)

- Très bien, mais il ne devra pas savoir où, ni pourquoi vous quitterez Poudlard, lorsque Miss Conelly maîtrisera son pouvoir d'occlumencie.

- Oui professeur.

- Bien, Sirius, lorsque Remus, Severus, messieurs Potter et Malefoy, ainsi que Miss Granger, Conelly et Fangora seront au Département des Mystères, Miss Conelly entrera en contact avec vous pour vous prévenir.

- D'accord. Je vais retourner dans mes ténèbres et laisser cette jeune personne reprendre ses esprits.

- A bientôt Sirius, dirent en chœur Lupin et Calypso.

Le silence s'installa dans le bureau du directeur. Moira ferma ses yeux rouge sang, et quand elle les rouvrit, ils avaient repris leur couleur vert amande.

- Je crois que tout a été dis, fit calmement la Serdaigle en regardant tour à tour Lupin, Rogue, Dumbledore, Mione et Caly. Si ça ne vous fait rien, je voudrais aller me coucher, la présence d'un deuxième esprit m'a épuisée.

- Allez-y Miss Conelly, dit en souriant gentiment le directeur. Miss Granger et Fangora, je vous laisse mettre au courant Monsieur Potter. Inutile de m'envoyer Messieurs Potter et Malefoy. Miss Fangora, en tant que sang pur, je vous laisse mettre au courant Monsieur Malefoy.

- Bien professeur, répondit la préfète.

Calypso hocha la tête affirmativement, se chargeant de mettre le Serpentard au parfum.

- Vous pouvez y aller.

Lorsque la porte se referma sur les trois jeunes filles, le professeur de DCFM s'assit et se prit la tête dans les mains.

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'elles aient trouvé un moyen de le ramener.

- Rassure-toi Lupin, tu n'es pas le seul, grogna Rogue.

Dumbledore sourit de voir ses deux professeurs perturbés par l'intelligence et la ténacité des deux Gryffondor et de la Serdaigle.

- Il serait peut-être temps que vous reconnaissiez que ces trois demoiselles forment une équipe de choc, Messieurs, dit le vieil homme, amusé.

xoxoxoxo

Hermione et Calypso allèrent manger rapidement, et remontèrent dans leur tour expliquer à Harry le plan qu'elles avaient mis au point avec Moira.

Ce soir là dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, un jeune homme de 16 ans aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux beaux yeux vert émeraude sentit une flamme d'espoir s'allumer de nouveau dans son cœur.


End file.
